Click
by Alphabetta
Summary: Obito nunca pensó que lo vería otra vez. Nunca pensó que terminaría siendo su compañero de trabajo. Nunca se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba. Pero entonces, algo hizo click.
1. Chapter 1

**Para la Tobidei Week 2019**

**Día 6: Amigos y algo más**

* * *

—¿Tobi?

Obito se volteó hacia su interlocutor y le tomó dos segundos reconocerlo. El chico frente a él lo transportó de inmediato una década atrás en el tiempo. Lo señaló, sus labios formando una O de asombro.

—¿¡Deidara!?

Lo miró de hito en hito, aún sin poder creerlo. Su antiguo compañero de clase hacía lo mismo.

—Has cambiado para mejor, hm.

—Vaya, gracias, eso dicen del vino —improvisó, confundido pero halagado—. Tú estás igual. Mismo peinado, misma cara engañosa de niño bueno... Parece que el tiempo no ha pasado para ti. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

—Hice Bellas Artes y he estado viajando, hm. Me mudé de Kumogakure esta misma semana. No quiero meterme en un trabajo a tiempo completo aún.

—Haces bien. Quiero decir... A veces todo es muy monótono. Ojalá yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—¿Y qué es de la tuya?

—No lo vas a creer pero he vuelto al instituto al que íbamos —Deidara arqueó una ceja—. Como profesor, claro. No como alumno.

—No está mal. ¿Profesor de qué?

—Economía.

—Ew —ambos rieron por la nariz a la vez—. ¿No había nada peor?

—Tal vez —dijo Obito—. Pero también tiene sus cosas buenas. Dos meses enteros de vacaciones de verano, vacaciones en navidad y feriados libres.

—Sí, no suena mal dentro de lo que cabe. Pero dudo que me gustase tenerme de alumno en mi época de instituto, hm.

Más recuerdos de aquella época volvieron a la memoria de Obito.

—Oh, no eras tan terrible. Sólo te expulsaron una vez.

Deidara no se aguantó la risa esa vez.

—Eso es porque no me pillaron en alguna más gorda. Que las hice. No pensé que te acordarías de eso.

—Le hiciste una barricada con sillas detrás de la puerta a la profesora de geografía y todo se cayó al suelo cuando empujó la puerta. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de eso?

—¿Y aún piensas que no era tan terrible? —respondió tras limpiarse en el brazo las lágrimas de risa que se le saltaron de tanto reír—. Buenos tiempos. Oye me encantaría quedarme hablando contigo pero tengo una entrevista de trabajo ahora.

A pesar de que él también tenía cosas que hacer, Obito se decepcionó.

—No pasa nada. También tengo una reunión para planificar el comienzo del curso —suspiró—. No puedo creer que me quede una semana, se ha pasado tan rápido el descanso de primavera.

—Lo importante es que lo hayas disfrutado.

—Bueno... Fui a la playa, tal vez un poco pronto para eso porque el agua estaba fría —empezó a decir Obito, consciente de que ya se había despedido, que llegaba tarde, que le iba a hacer a Deidara llegar tarde y que lo que más quería hacer en ese momento era quedarse ahí hablando con él—. Al País del Relámpago, no pasé por Kumo pero sí por los pueblos del sur.

—Me gusta más la zona de los acantilados, las visitas son mucho mejores.

Deidara sacó su teléfono y le mostró unas fotografías y vídeos hechos desde lo alto de un gran acantilado, con el furioso mar abajo chocando contra las rocas cubiertas de espuma.

—Es impresionante pero, ¿no te da vértigo?. Me quedo con la playa y relajarme mientras tomo el sol.

—Tampoco está mal. Pásame tu número.

Obito se lo dictó.

—Siento estar entreteniéndote. Me alegró encontrarme contigo. Y no lo digo por quedar bien, lo digo en serio.

—También me alegró verte. No he sabido nada de nadie en años.

Tras terminar el intercambio, ambos guardaron sus celulares.

—Tenemos que quedar un día de estos a ponernos al día —dijo Obito—. Tampoco lo digo para quedar bien. Esta semana no puedo, pero la siguiente sin falta te digo algo.

—De esta ya no te libras —bromeó Deidara—. Si no tengo noticias tuyas en una semana, ya te lbombardearé a mensajes. Y entonces me deberás una bebida.

—Trato hecho. Buena suerte en la entrevista.

—Gracias.

Ambos se fueron corriendo a cumplir con sus obligaciones. Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba, era que Obito estaría contactando a Deidara un escaso día después de aquel encuentro.

* * *

[13:24] Obito: "Heyyy"

[13:24] Obito: "Como te fue en la entrevista"

[13:27] Deidara: "Aún no lo sé"

[13:27] Deidara: "Pero creo que bien"

[13:28] Obito: "Tenemos un problema"

[13:29] Obito: "Nos hemos quedado sin profesor de fundamentos del arte de la noche a la mañana"

[13:30] Deidara: "Mierda"

[13:30] Deidara: "Qué ha pasado?"

[13:31] Obito: "Dijo que se iba y se fue, así sin avisar."

[13:31] Deidara: "?"

[13:32] Obito: "Aún no me lo creo"

[13:32] Obito: "Pero si te interesa el puesto..."

[13:33] Obito: "El curso comienza en cinco días"

[13:33] Obito: "La directora está desesperada"

[13:33] Obito: "Le he hablado de ti y está dispuesta a verte"

[13:34] Deidara: "jajajaja"

[13:34] Deidara: "No buscaba nada fijo aún"

[13:35] Deidara: "Pero las condiciones no son malas"

[13:35] Deidara: "Y podré enseñar el verdadero significado del arte"

[13:35] Obito: "Seríamos compañeros de trabajo"

[13:36] Obito: "Ojalá pueda ser"

[13:37] Deidara: "Quién me lo hubiera dicho ayer?"

[13:38] Deidara: "Me gusta la idea"

[13:38] Deidara: "Pero primero iré a husmear no hay nada seguro"

[13:39] Obito: "Hablaré con Tsunade-sama!"

[13:39] Obito: "Te dejo ya te diré algo cuando sepa"

[13:39] Deidara: "De acuerdo"

[13:40] Obito: "Hasta luegooooo~"

[13:40] Obito: "Futuro compañero de trabajo 🙊"

* * *

Deidara caminaba a su lado a lo largo del pasillo lleno de fotografías de promociones de distintos años. Algunas de ellas muy viejas, en blanco y negro o sepia, mostrando peinados y ropa de moda de otras épocas para poco a poco llegar al presente.

—¿Dónde está la nuestra, hm?

—Justo aquí —Obito señaló una de las fotografías enmarcadas—. Qué jóvenes estábamos.

—Ohh, ya recuerdo aquellas gafas de sol naranjas que siempre llevabas en el pelo.

Deidara no tardó en localizarlo.

—Aún las conservo. La de veces que me dijeron que iba contra los estándares del uniforme. Nunca escuché.

—También recuerdo cuando te decían que te las dejaras en casa o te las iban a confiscar.

—Era como si me dieran confianza —sonreía, rememorando la época—. Sin ellas me sentía como si fuera desnudo.

Deidara echó a reír y Obito, algo sonrojado por la comparación, también.

—Hey, espero que no me estés imaginando desnudo.

—De ser así no puedes hacer nada, hm —se burló.

Obito se cubrió la zona de la ingle con ambas manos, siguiéndole la corriente. Deidara rió más alto aún y tras calmarse y limpiarse un par de lágrimas que se le habían saltado, examinó otra vez la foto.

—Al final me salí con la mía y salí sacando la lengua.

—Sí, nos dijeron que saliésemos bien. Nada de caras raras —se preguntó si alguno de sus estudiantes se habría dado cuenta ya que el chico de las gafas protectoras naranjas y la sonrisa boba era su profesor de economía. Lo mismo con Deidara mostrándole la campanilla a la cámara.

—De hecho, no se me había ocurrido hasta que lo dijeron.

—¡Bien hecho! —Obito le dio un par de suaves golpes en el hombro—. Por eso me caías bien.

—¿Te caía bien? ¿En serio? No éramos tan cercanos.

—Quiero decir... La mitad de la clase me caía mal. Pero tú estabas en la otra mitad.

—Entonces debiste haberme hablado más —Deidara sonaba ofendido.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón. Recuerdo que te sentabas en la primera fila y yo en la última. Si hubiésemos estado más cerca...

—Qué excusa más tonta, hm.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un ensanche en el pasillo con ventanas hacia las pistas de educación física. Una pizca de culpabilidad se filtró a través de Obito. Aquello había sonado como un reproche.

—Te estoy hablando ahora. Espero que eso te valga.

—Mmmm, sí. Menos da una piedra, supongo —bromeó.

—Cuanto entusiasmo —contestó Obito con sarcasmo fingido.

Abajo en las dos pistas de deporte estaban ambos profesores de educación física. Gai corriendo junto con una de las clases de primero, dando vueltas alrededor de la pista y gritando "un dos, un dos". En la otra pista, Kakashi leía un libro mientras sus alumnos jugaban al fútbol o al baloncesto.

—Espera y verás...

Obito sacó el teléfono y colocó la pantalla de forma que Deidara también pudiera ver. Luego buscó el nombre de Kakashi en la lista de contactos, abrió la ventana de chat y empezó a escribir.

_"Se está a gustó ahí sentado verdad Vagokashi?"_

Era como si hubiera vuelto a ser un estudiante y estuviera planeando una de sus bromas.

Kakashi levantó la vista de su libro, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el teléfono. Deidara ahogó una risa cuando lo vio mirar en todas direcciones hasta que por fin dio con ellos. Obito saludó. Kakashi saludó de vuelta y comenzó a escribir algo.

Diez segundos después, un mensaje llegó al teléfono.

_"Se está de fábula a la sombra. Por que no bajan y lo comprueban? ^^"_

Obito escribió una respuesta.

_"No gracias no nos gustaría entretenerte mientras trabajas tan duro"_

"Oh no pasa nada soy multitarea como pueden ver puedo dar clase, leer y conversar a la vez"

Obito negó con la cabeza, aunque dudaba que Kakashi se hubiera dado cuenta. Miró la hora antes de guardar el teléfono. Poco más de las once menos cuarto.

—Se me ha pasado la hora volando —dijo, pronto tendría que irse a preparar la siguiente clase.

—¿Qué haces normalmente en tus horas libres?

—Preparo exámenes, califico exámenes, corrijo trabajos, leo algo en el teléfono... Me vino bien este cambio, fue una buena casualidad que tengamos una hora libre a la vez los miércoles.

—Entonces, hagamos lo mismo la semana que viene.

—Por mí perfecto —respondió Obito—. ¿Tienes algo planeado para el fin de semana?

—En realidad no.

Aún tenían que ponerse al día como planearon el día que se vieron.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? Podemos ir a jugar a los bolos. No he jugado en años, espero no hacer mucho el ridículo.

—En verdad yo sí he jugado hace poco, hm.

—Mierda... Entonces vas a darme una paliza.

Deidara esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Posiblemente.

—Podemos ir a otra parte —Obito trató de arreglar el lío en el que se iba a meter.

—Nah, eso está bien. Ya se me antojó jugar a los bolos. Y darte una paliza, por supuesto.

Dando media vuelta, comenzaron a hacer el camino de vuelta a la sala de profesores.

—Tendré que bajarme alguna aplicación de bolos para ir practicando. Por cierto, si tienes problemas o dudas sobre algo, aquí estoy.

—Gracias, hm. De momento estoy bien. Tengo clase con la 1-3 ahora, aún no los conozco.

—Oh, esa clase es demasiado habladora. Los nuevos alumnos han entrado algo despistados.

—Eso es porque economía es aburrida. No los culpo, hm.

—Yo tampoco —Obito sonrió—. A mí me toca la 2-1. Tampoco los he visto tras las vacaciones de primavera, preveo media hora hablando de lo que todo el mundo ha hecho.

—¿Ves? Hasta a ti te aburre lo tuyo.

Otra vez se estaban quedando a hablar por demasiado tiempo. Parecía que iba a ser una tradición.

—Al menos soy yo el que evalúa esta vez. Hablamos luego. Si llego tarde me costará el doble poner orden.

—Chao —Deidara abrió la puerta de la sala de profesores—. Aún creo que no me hubiera gustado tenerme de alumno.

—Puede que no lo pareciera pero yo era peor.

—No me lo creo —soltó Deidara.

—Pues es verdad —replicó Obito.

—Pues no me lo creo.

Konan cruzó el espacio entre ellos. Sobresaltado, Obito dio un paso atrás.

—No lo entretengas más, Obito. Mira que hora es —le recriminó.

—¡Hey! Es él quien me está entreteniendo a mí —la observó negar con la cabeza mientas la profesora de filosofía avanzaba a la puerta. Girándose hacia Deidara, vocalizó un mudo 'hasta luego', agarró su maletín sin comprobar que lo tenía todo y fue a atender a su deber.

* * *

Obito tomó la pesada bola naranja decorada con una espiral negra e introdujo los dedos en los tres agujeros.

—El naranja es mi color de la suerte —dijo.

Deidara no dijo nada, así que Obito se concentró en apuntar. Tomó carrerilla y echó la bola a rodar. La observó deslizarse en línea recta hasta chocar contra los bolos, que retinglaron al chocar los unos contra los otros en su caída. Uno solo quedó en pie. Su mejor tiro de la tarde.

—Ya sabía yo que aquí había talento. ¿Viste eso Deidara?

Obito se volteó, sólo para darse cuenta que Deidara no estaba ahí. Estaba en la barra, pagando por un par de latas que parecía haber comprado.

—Te perdiste mi tiro —le reprochó en cuanto llegó.

—Mmm —Deidara miró la pantalla superior con interés—. Que casualidad, me voy y haces un buen tiro. ¿No habrás hecho trampa?

—Te dije, estaba calentando. Ahora empieza el verdadero espectáculo —la bola de antes aún no había aparecido junto a las otras, así que Obito escogió una naranja chillón con purpurina—. ¿Qué traes ahí?

—Sidra. Es lo que se suele beber en Iwa, hm.

—¿Crees que si me emborrachas podrás ganarme? ¿Es ese tu plan? —dijo Obito con una sonrisa.

—De hecho —el chasquido de la lata al abrirse interrumpió la frase. Deidara se la llevó a los labios y dio varios tragos seguidos—, se juega mejor con una copa encima. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Al verlo beber, Obito se dio cuenta que él también tenía sed.

—Entonces voy a comprobarlo —Obito tomó su lata y la abrió. La bebida burbujeante y más fría de lo que pensaba bajó por su garganta seca—. Nada mal.

—Acábatela pronto, cuando se calienta no está tan buena.

Obito examinó la lata alargada.

—Hacía mucho que no bebía sidra.

—Aquí en Konoha es imposible hacer ver a la gente que hay vida más allá de la cerveza, hm.

—En eso tienes razón —Obito dejó su bebida en el banco e introdujo los dedos en los agujeros—. Bueno, vamos a comprobar su efecto milagroso.

Se paró frente a la pista, los dos bolos restantes juntos en una esquina. A decir verdad iba a ser un milagro si la bola no acababa saliéndose de la pista, no era bueno en ese tipo de tiros curvos. Tomo carrerilla y lanzó la bola a ras de suelo, jamás perdiendo de vista su objetivo. Tanto él como Deidara parecían estar conteniendo la respiración y no la recuperaron hasta no ver como la esfera naranja se llevaba por delante los dos bolos que quedaban.

Deidara aulló y alzó la mano para chocarle los cinco.

—Ahora ves que sí funciona, hm.

—Es mi talento resurgiendo. Te dije, estaba calentando nada más.

—Hay que celebrar tu primer semipleno —cada uno tomó de nuevo su lata y las hicieron golpear antes de dar un gran trago.

Era el turno de Deidara. Tras el brindis, se fue a buscar una bola.

—Voy un momento a la rocola —dijo Obito.

Deidara se estaba preparando para tirar, pero al oírlo miró hacia atrás.

—Vale pero no pongas basura.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿No confías en mis gustos?

—Confiaré en ellos cuando me los muestres —bromeó—. Quien sabe si tienes planeado poner el Wannabe.

—Tranquilo, el Wannabe sólo se me antoja después de la cuarta bebida. Queda mucho aún.

Caminó hacia la rocola, pensando en qué podía pedir. Un rápido vistazo a la sección de temas recientes lo hizo decidirse.

—Así que 'Fighting dreamers'...

Obito sacó una moneda de dos ryo de su billetera, la introdujo en la ranura y tocó la pantalla con el dedo. La canción comenzó a sonar justo cuando terminó la que había.

—Espero haber cumplido con tu petición —dijo al volver. Tres bolos quedaban en pie.

—Soñadores luchadores... No está mal, tiene ritmo, hm.

Deidara derribó dos de los bolos con el secundó tiro.

—¿Crees que somos soñadores luchadores?

—No. Somos luchadores de acción.

Obito señaló a la pista.

—Pero te quedó un bolo. ¿Hora de recurrir al brebaje milagroso? —dijo Obito, y le pasó su lata.

—Buena idea —Deidara la tomó.

Veinte minutos y dos latas de sidra después, sus puntajes estaban empeorando en lugar de mejorar.

—¿Por qué ya no funciona? Dei...

Obito hacía rato que se sentía más hablador y con ganas de hacer reír a Deidara, el cual todo lo encontraba chistoso, desde un eructo hasta un fallo. Cada vez que la bola se le desviaba fuera de la pista se tenía que agarrar la panza de tanto reírse, su cara completamente roja.

—Lo que pasa es que... Hmmm... Lo que pasa es... Mierda, no se me ocurre nada.

Ahora era el turno de Obito para la risa tonta. En un descuido se le cayó la bola, fallando su pie por unos míseros centímetros. Las risas murieron de golpe. Se miraron mitad aliviados, mitad aterrados por unos segundos.

—Mejor que la noche no acabe en tragedia —dijo Obito.

—Para mí sería comedia, hm.

—Muy gracioso. Mejor acabamos pronto estos dos turnos.

Obito tiró la bola sin molestarse en apuntar. Hizo pleno. Ambos se chocaron los cinco. Después Deidara tiró dos veces y no derribó ni un bolo. Se chocaron los cinco otra vez de todos modos, tal y como venían haciendo desde hace rato cada vez que lanzaban, fuera cual fuera el resultado.

—Ciento cincuenta y dos a ciento cincuenta y uno —leyó Obito orgulloso, después de terminar—. Hacía tanto que no ganaba a nada.

—Felicidades —Deidara le dio una palmada en el hombro—. Tengo hambre. ¿Dónde hay comida?

—Hay un Konoha Fried Chicken aquí enfrente. Vamos a por algo —dijo él.

Ambos se descalzaron y llevaron las zapatillas al mostrador a esperar que les devolvieran sus zapatos.

—Eso mismo, hm.

Una idea apareció en la mente de Obito.

—¡Vengamos todos los viernes! Será nuestro «viernes de pollo frito».

—Hmm...

Obito se puso los zapatos y esperó a que Deidara se atase los suyos. El silencio hizo que se empezase a arrepentir de haber hecho planes sin contar con su opinión.

—Puede que me haya precipitado al pensar que tú querrías quedar conmigo todos los viernes —rectificó—. Me lo pasé bien hoy y... Hablé sin pensar.

—¡Me gusta lo del viernes de pollo frito y habrá viernes de pollo frito todos los viernes, hm!

—Bien —salieron de la bolera y se pararon frente al semáforo rojo. Obito tocó el botón para cambiarlo. El aire arrastraba aún algún que otro pétalo rosa rezagado que se desprendía de los cerezos de la avenida, que ya se veían con más hojas que flores—. Sólo decía que está bien si ya tenías planes.

El tráfico se detuvo y el muñeco verde sustituyó al rojo.

—No suelo hacer planes. Voy a lo que surge casi siempre.

—Después de conseguir la cena te llevo a mi casa. Se estará más tranquilo. Siempre hace demasiado ruido en los Konoha Fried Chicken y la música es terrible —propuso Obito.

—Mi casa no está lejos de aquí —dijo Deidara—... Pero no está para traer visitas aún.

—Si está desordenada no me importa.

—Más bien está empaquetada aún. Sólo he sacado de las cajas lo necesario.

—¡Entonces vamos a la tuya y te ayudo con las cajas!

—No voy a decir que no a eso, hm.

Salieron del local con un cubo grande de pollo frito y papas fritas gigantes. Deidara pagó y Obito se quejó pero le dejó salirse con la suya por esa vez.

Deidara vivía en el ático de un pequeño y antiguo edificio de cuatro plantas. Tenía una alfombra en el portón y un sofá junto a los buzones, tal y como se llevaba cincuenta años atrás.

—El vecino más joven antes de que llegara yo tenía sesenta y seis años. Y el casero me dijo que ponga el tapón en el lavabo y la bañera de noche para que no suban cucarachas. Era lo más decente que encontré, entre lo barato. No necesito más.

—Al menos el ascensor está renovado —dijo Obito mientras pasaban al pequeño compartimento.

Deidara pulsó el botón del cuarto y la compuerta interior se desplegó antes de empezar a ascender.

—La semana pasada me quedé encerrado, hm.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora? —dijo, mitad en broma.

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Arriesgarte o comerte cuatro pisos de escaleras? —preguntó Deidara riendo.

—Las escaleras —Obito no se lo pensó, se le acababa de despejar la cabeza de golpe—. Necesito mear.

—Si se atasca y no nos abren podemos comernos la cena y meas en el cubo, hm.

—¿Y luego qué le decimos al abuelo que venga a rescatarnos?

—Que es limonada —dijo Deidara con naturalidad. El ascensor se agitó un poco y luego se detuvo. La compuerta se replegó de nuevo—. Y que si quiere un traguito.

—¡Ugh... No!

Deidara rió, le pasó su cubo y abrió la puerta del ascensor con el pie mientras buscaba sus llaves. El olor de ambos cubos le hacía la boca agua.

—Esta porquería grasienta huele divino —comentó.

Deidara giró la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió.

—El baño a la derecha, hm.

—Gracias.

Obito se descalzó con torpeza ayudándose con sus pies, dejó los cubos en la encimera de la cocina y pasó al baño. Al salir, Deidara había llevado los cubos y un par de vasos de agua al sofá. Las cajas estaban diseminadas por el cuarto, un par de ellas abiertas y con ropa mal doblada sobresaliendo.

—Tendrá que ser agua del grifo, no he ido a comprar aún.

—Agua me vale —Obito no pudo esperar más para abrir su cubo y llevarse a la boca un puñado de papas fritas finas y largas. Después dio un trago a su agua—. Podemos ir a mi casa la semana que viene.

—¿Vives sólo? —Deidara mordisqueó el hueso del muslo que se acababa de comer.

—Sí. Podremos estar tranquilos, nadie nos molestará.

—¿Pareja?

Deidara buscó el mando a distancia y encendió el televisor.

—No —Obito sacudió la cabeza—. Hace mucho que asumí que la vida en pareja no es para mí.

—Sí... Es como... ¿De verdad va a ser así por el resto de mi vida?

—Algo así —Deidara cambió de canal hasta dejar el programa de un tipo que restauraba muebles viejos—. ¿Tú tienes novia o estás también en el club de los solteros?

Deidara rió.

—No tengo novia. Tampoco novio por si te interesa.

Obito dejó de masticar.

—Oh —dos segundos después, seguía en blanco sobre cómo continuar—... N-no... No sabía.

Se sintió como si estuviera haciendo el ridículo. Su rostro se calentó.

—Pensé que lo dedujiste al ver al tipazo en tanga que tengo de fondo de pantalla cuando nos sacamos la selfie. O la pegatina de Gaysper en la funda de mi teléfono.

—Sí, tienes razón. No estaba prestando atención a eso... Pero tú saliste con varias chicas en el instituto.

—Sí. Me pidieron salir ellas, hm. Era un niñato, tenía curiosidad y quería presumir —Deidara robó una alita de su cubo y a cambio le dejó una de las suyas con rebozado picante—. Eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que lo que me ponía era otra cosa.

—Eras popular. Le gustabas a muchas chicas. Me daba algo de envidia.

—¿Por ellas o por mí? —preguntó con coquetería.

Obito se sonrojó aún más.

—Quiero decir... No te rías, pero ni siquiera di mi primer beso hasta los diecinueve.

—Y casi diez años después aún piensas en eso, hm.

—Supongo que recordar ha hecho que también recuerde cómo solía sentirme. En aquel entonces hubiera dado lo que fuera por gustarle a al menos una chica.

—¿No has pensado que a lo mejor no tenían valor para decirte?

Obito dio un bocado al muslo picante. Su boca estalló en llamas y tuvo que beberse toda el agua.

—Sí. Pero lo dudo. Yo sólo era el payasito de la clase, siempre haciendo el tonto —el volumen de la televisión estaba demasiado bajo, pero ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención. Obito se apoyó en el respaldo, mirando sin interés como el tipo lijaba una cómoda rústica—. Qué tiempos...

—Hacías reír a la gente. Hasta hacías reír a los profesores a veces, hm. ¿Recuerdas a la abuela que nos daba literatura? ¿La que te daba caramelos a escondidas? Y luego dices que no tenías éxito.

—Me gustan más de mi edad, gracias. Lo que me sorprende es que tú también lo recuerdes.

—No hace gracia cuando los profesores tienen favoritos. ¿Tú tienes favoritos?

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió.

Deidara alzó las cejas.

—¿Seguro, hm?

—No podría. Cada uno es especial a su manera —Deidara fue acercando su cara poco a poco, con una mirada acusadora—... ¡Lo digo en serio!

—Qué formal te has vuelto, hm.

—Quizá seas tú el que acabe teniendo favoritos —replicó Obito.

—No los conozco tanto aún.

—Los conocerás. Y les tomarás cariño. Y un día se recibirán y se irán para siempre.

—Eso será si me quedo tanto, hm.

Deidara dejó el cubo vacío en el suelo, subió los pies al sofá y se chupó los dedos cubiertos de grasa. Obito se distrajo mirándolo.

—Espero que sí lo hagas —le sonrió, mientras se comía la última alita. Deidara le sonrió de vuelta—. ¿Cuándo empezamos a ordenar?

Obito acabó planchando la ropa mientras Deidara la colocaba en el armario y ordenaba su biblioteca, recordando viejas anécdotas de su época de instituto. Cuando acabaron eran las dos. Obito se echó un rato en el sofá a descansar antes de volver a casa, pero el sueño le pudo. Deidara lo miró dormir, decidiendo que no iba a despertarlo. Se veía cansado. Lo tapó con una sábana fina y apagó la luz antes de pasar al baño a asearse.

* * *

**Este fic serán tres capítulos.**

**No recuerdo como surgió la idea, pero me gusta mucho escribirlos así ^^ como amigos en lugar de con sentimientos románticos. Es un tipo de relación que siempre había dejado sin tocar, y me está encantando como va quedando.**

**¡Feliz Tobidei week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte dos. Aviso de guarreridas. Rating cambiado a M.**

* * *

Viernes de pollo frito.

Los cubos rojiblancos con el logo de la franquicia estaban en el suelo vacíos. El segundo episodio de aquella serie de moda ambientada en una especie de feudalismo ficticio lleno de complots, batallas y poderes mágicos estaba por terminar. A Obito ya no le quedaba comida, pero se había distraído demasiado, indignado con el intento de asesinato del hijo del daimyô que sólo tenía siete años y más tarde sonrojado con la escena de sexo innecesariamente larga de uno de los samurais con su amada secreta.

Deidara estaba con los pies subidos al sofá, mientras que Obito estaba sentado olvidando que la lata de sidra, las cuales había comprado teniendo en cuenta los gustos de Deidara en cuanto a bebidas alcohólicas, estaba ya a temperatura ambiente. Tan sólo le quedaban un par de tragos, pero no fueron agradables. En cuanto la canción de los créditos comenzó a sonar, se levantó y fue a la cocina a traer más sidra. Cuatro en lugar de dos, para que no faltara y por si luego le entraba flojera. Le pasó una a Deidara, Obito abrió otra y bebió. Fría era otra cosa.

—¿Vemos otro? —dijo Deidara.

—Sí, se ha quedado interesante. No pensé que iba a ser tan subido de tono.

Deidara le dio un golpecito con el pie en el costado.

—Ya te he visto nerviosito, hm.

Obito le hizo conquillas con furia en la planta del pie. Deidara se rió y lo retiró.

—¿Me estabas mirando a mí en lugar de a la pantalla? —Obito lo señaló, entrecerrando los ojos y un poco atrevido de más—. Además estás mintiendo, no me he puesto "nerviosito".

—Sí lo has hecho —contestó guiñándole un ojo.

—Aunque, si no te van las chicas no creo que lo encuentres interesante tampoco.

—Oh. La rubia me da igual. El interesante era él, hmm. Quién lo pillara.

Obito rió, pillado por sorpresa.

—¿El samurai?

—Sí. ¿Puedes pasar la escena otra vez antes de poner el tres? Quiero alegrarme la vista un poco más —con el mando, Obito volvió al episodio anterior y pasó otra vez a la escena de sexo. Los gemidos de la chica amortiguaron todos los demás sonidos de la habitación—. Mmh... Gracias.

—Es la primera vez que veo a ese actor.

—Sí, este es su primer papel importante. Ha hecho otras películas, pero es más conocido por su carrera de modelo.

—Veo que te sabes su vida al pie de la letra —lo molestó Obito tras beber.

—No. Sólo tengo ojos en la cara y buen gusto en cuanto a hombres.

Deidara volvió a darle un golpecito con el pie en la cadera. Obito le agarró con firmeza el tobillo para que sus dedos dejasen de hacerle cosquillas. Comenzaron un forcejeo donde su amigo se intentaba soltar y él intentaba por todos los medios mantenerlo preso. Al final, Deidara desistió, Obito al ver que había ganado perdió el interés por el juego y lo soltó.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? —dijo, con el coraje propio de quien ha bebido un poco, pero no lo demasiado como para ser directo del todo.

Deidara lo miró con una sonrisa creciente.

—Si es sobre mí siendo gay, naturalmente que sí, hm.

Obito tomó aire, decidiendo soltar su duda sin más preámbulos.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que no eras hetero?

Su amigo se cambió de postura sofá. Plegó las piernas y se dejó caer mirando hacia él.

—Como te dije, salí con unas cuantas chicas. Todos los chicos que conocía y que habían tenido novia decían que tener novia era lo mejor, que se sentía bien todo eso de besarse y meterse mano. Cuando di mi primer beso no sentí nada del otro mundo, pensé que estaba sobrevalorado, o que ellos mentían para hacerse los interesantes, hm. Entonces un día me empezó a gustar un chico. Y comprendí que lo que se decía posiblemente fuera cierto, solo que yo había estado con las personas equivocadas todo ese tiempo.

—¿Y con él sí sentiste todo eso? —preguntó Obito, absorbido en la historia.

—Nunca le dije. Es complicado cuando tienes en cuenta que la gran mayoría de la gente es hetero y prefieres mantener esa situación antes que espantarlo. Eso era lo que pensaba mi yo de dieciséis años de todos modos... Era feliz mirándolo y soñando despierto —un mechón cayó sobre el rostro de Deidara, este lo apartó—. Pero la primera vez que me besé con un chico al pasar a la universidad sí, sentí mucho más que con todas ellas juntas.

—¿Quién era él?

—¿Mmh? —Deidara parecía perdido en sus recuerdos, hasta que su pregunta lo trajo de vuelta.

—¿Quién era el chico que te gustaba? Tengo curiosidad por saber quién era. ¿Iba a nuestro instituto?

—Sí, pero hace como una década de eso. Ya no tiene importancia.

Obito se irguió en el asiento.

—¡Exacto! No tiene importancia por lo que me puedes decir sin problemas.

Obito no solía insistir tanto en esas cosas, pero tras una lata y media de sidra la discreción se le había ido de paseo.

—Nah. No te lo digo —Deidara le sacó la lengua.

—¡Venga! ¡No puedes dejarme con la intriga! ¿Crees que voy a ir a buscarlo y decirle "Hey. A Deidara le gustabas cuando íbamos al instituto"?

—Te va a impactar.

—¿Era Hidan? Ibas mucho con él.

—Puaj —Deidara puso la misma cara que hubiera puesto si hubiera chupado un limón.

—¿Tontokashi? Siempre es Tontokashi.

—No empieces a decir los nombres de todo el mundo, hm. Y deja de emparejarme con canosos.

—Pues dímelo y no tendré que deducir nada. Dame una pista al menos. ¿Era de nuestra clase?

—Sí, pero no entiendo ese interés por saber.

—Sólo quiero entender en que te fijaste... ¿Qué fue que te hizo darte cuenta de lo que te estaba pasando realmente?

—Bueno, eso sí lo puedo contestar, hm. Me llamaba la atención su manera de ser. Y físicamente estaba muy bien.

Obito chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso es como si me dijeras que tenía una nariz y dos ojos.

—También tenía una nariz sexy.

—¿Cómo sexy? ¿Una nariz puede ser sexy? —Obito comenzó a imaginar narices de gente que conocía pero seguía en blanco—. Anda... Dime quien era. Me estás dando pistas de mierda a posta.

Su amigo suspiró exasperado.

—Te lo voy a decir sólo para que te calles.

—¡Sabía que si seguía insistiendo cederías!

—¿Eres siempre así de chismoso? —Deidara rió—. ¿O sólo lo disimulas mejor?

Obito lo señaló.

—No, no, no. No cambies de tema. ¡Esto va de ti! ¡Suelta el nombre ya! —se sentó un poco más cerca de él para oír mejor.

—Obito Uchiha.

—Obito —balbuceó. Unos segundos después, por fin consiguió reaccionar. Se señaló a sí mismo—. ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Yo era el que te gustaba en el instituto!?

Se llevó la mano a la nariz, trazando su silueta con los dedos.

—Si me hubieran dicho que me iría a estar confesando al chico que me gustaba en el instituto diez años después nunca lo habría creído, hm.

—¿Qué tiene de sexy mi nariz?

Obito no podía dejar el tema de lado. Quería ir a mirársela a algún espejo para comprobarlo pero el más cercano estaba en el baño y no quería darle la impresión de que lo que le había dicho lo había asustado.

—Habría dado lo que fuera por poder morderla, hm.

Además le temblaban las piernas, dudaba que pudiese dar si quiera dos pasos así.

—Y... ¿Dices que te llamaba la atención mi manera de ser? ¡Pero si estaba siempre haciendo el tonto!

—No trates de encontrarle sentido —Deidara rió—. Mierda estás rojo. Necesitas beber más.

—Buena idea —Obito tomó la lata de sidra medio llena y se la acabó de unos cuantos tragos—. ¿Y qué diablos te gustaba de mi físico?

—¿Viendo a ver si te caen unos cuantos cumplidos más? —Deidara se recostó en su sofá y le puso las piernas en el regazo.

—En absoluto, sólo trato de entender qué fue lo que me viste.

Obito se quedó mirando esos calcetines negros y rosas.

—Ya te dije, era un niñato. Y tú estabas en el club de natación y cada vez que te veía en bañador me ponía malo —Obito apuró inútilmente las últimas gotas de la lata vacía—. ¿Te incomoda que te cuente esto?

—¡No! No seas tonto, claro que no —sin darse cuenta Obito trazó el contorno del pie de Deidara con un dedo. Algo más calmado, sonrió ampliamente—. Me halaga que fuera yo quien te hiciera darte cuenta. De veras lo hace.

—No deberías hacer eso, hm.

—¿Por qué?

—Me pone mucho que me acaricien los pies.

—Oh —Obito se estuvo quieto, pero no separó el dedo del calcetín—. Lo siento.

—O sea, por mí puedes seguir. Yo sólo aviso que estoy muy cerca de ponerme duro y dudo que sea algo que quieras ver, hm.

—Le gustaba a alguien —Intentó reprimir la sonrisa, pero se le escapaba por todos lados, creando una extraña mueca—... Siempre pensé que no, pero sí que le gustaba a alguien. Y no cualquier alguien, el chico más popular de la clase. El que traía locas a todas las chicas —rió orgulloso y contento, como si aún fuera aquel chico de instituto—. Y le gustaba este bobo.

—¿Te hace gracia?

Deidara había colocado sus brazos tras su cabeza.

—Me alegraste la semana.

—Es bueno saber que no te perturbé. Aunque de haberlo hecho habría sido tu culpa por insistir tanto.

—Claro que no me perturbas, Dei. Esto no cambia nada.

Aún algo afectado, su dedo comenzó a moverse otra vez por el suave tejido de algodón.

—Pero eras tú. Y ya déjame los pies a no ser que quieras ponerme más caliente de lo que estoy.

O tal vez sí cambió algo. Esa vez, Obito no sese disculpó.

—¿Cómo es estar con un hombre? ¿Es diferente de una mujer? Quiero decir, dejando de lado tus preferencias personales.

—Hmm —Deidara parecía estar pensando su respuesta—... Como te dije, no llegué tan lejos con las chicas con las que salí en el instituto. No sabría decir. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te vas a cambiar de acera por mí?

Obito intentó dejar la mente en blanco, pero fracasó. Y el entusiasmo por saber que a Deidara solía gustarle le estaba afectando de una manera inesperada. El calor aumentó en su bajo vientre.

—Bueno... Esto es un poco patético pero —Obito no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero las piernas de Deidara estaban justo en su regazo y tarde o temprano iría a notar la erección que poco a poco intentaba erguirse—. ¿Te incomoda a ti si te digo que me estoy poniendo duro yo también?

—¿Que si me incomoda? —Deidara le hablaba como si hubiera dicho una locura—. ¡Mi yo adolescente hubiera matado en el instituto por esto!

—Sí, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo —por tercera vez, comenzó a acariciar su pie. Cada vez que Deidara abría la boca se ponía más nervioso—. No tendrías por qué seguir queriendo eso.

—Esto es como un sueño húmedo adolescente haciéndose realidad, hm. Y por última vez, déjame los pies. Estoy empezando a pensar que de verdad quieres ponerme caliente.

—Es que... Cuando me pongo muy nervioso siempre necesito juguetear con algo para calmarme —Obito no paró—. Además no es justo que yo sea el único que esté aquí pasando vergüenza.

Deidara se irguió un poco y se apoyó en el sofá con los codos.

—Está bien. Pero si sólo vas a calentarme y dejarme con las ganas, déjame los pies en paz. Ahora.

Obito se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos al fin. Aminoró el movimiento hasta casi detenerse, pero no llegó a hacerlo del todo. La erección formada del todo empujó contra las piernas de Deidara.

—Bueno, no esperaba este —Obito miró su entrepierna—... Giro argumental.

—Yo tampoco. Pero es interesante. Además... Esta es tu oportunidad de averiguar si es diferente con chicas y chicos —sugirió con voz sensual.

—Seré honesto —Obito hizo una pausa para respirar hondo—, si fueras un desconocido al que no voy a ver más en lugar de alguien a quien veo todos los días...

—Mmm... ¿Qué me harías?

—Te diría que sí.

Deidara bufó.

—Pensé que ibas a decir algo más sexy.

—¿Debería intentarlo otra vez?

—Dame el gustazo.

—Si fueras un desconocido al que no voy a ver más en lugar de alguien a quien veo todos los días te habría sentado hace rato encima mío y lo habría comprobado por mí mismo.

—Mmm... Lo dije medio de broma no pensé que iba a funcionar de verdad.

Obito ya podía notar el bulto en el pantalón de Deidara. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo cotidiana que podría ser la situación si dejaba de lado sus reparos inútiles.

Sólo tenía que abrir la mente un poco.

—Bueno, hay confianza... ¿No?

—Eso parece —Deidara agitó un poco los pies—. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres que pase ahora?

Obito acariciaba la planta de sus pies, de los dedos al talón. Deidara le estaba dejando marcar el ritmo a él. Aún había algunas cosas que no tenía claras, pero de lo que no dudaba era de que no quería que no pasase nada.

—Algo.

Él resoplido de Deidara se transformó en una risa.

—Especifica un poco más, anda.

—¿Y tú qué quieres que pase?

—Todo —su erección volvió a empujar cuando su imaginación se disparó—. Por eso te pregunté. Mi yo del instituto no me lo perdonará si no pasase nada, hm.

—Podemos empezar ocupándonos de estas...

Al señalar su entrepierna, Deidara se incorporó, sentándose de lado en el sofá junto a él.

—¿Alguna petición en particular, hmm? —su mano abierta se lanzó a por su muslo y de ahí fue subiendo.

—¿Qué tal empezar con algo simple? ¿Te hace un trabajito manual?

—Me hace todo lo que tú me pidas por esa boca —los dedos se apretaron más contra su muslo, después lo soltó y le dio un par de golpecitos—. Vamos, bájate los pantalones.

Obito estaba a punto de arder de las ganas de empezar. Deshizo la hebilla del cinturón, lo desabrochó y bajó la cremallera.

—No te rías de mi ropa interior. No me la puse para impresionar —dijo antes de dar un tirón del pantalón.

Estudió la reacción de Deidara, quien levantó las cejas y se relamió, mirándole el bulto.

—Gris oscuro, muy mal. Van a tener que ir fuera antes de que me dañen más la vista.

Obito se dio cuenta que con cada segundo que pasaba la ropa le molestaba más. Una fina capa en su camiseta interior hizo que se sintiera como si la llevase pegada al cuerpo.

—Si no te importa. Antes me voy a quitar la parte de arriba. Hace calor aquí.

—O soy yo el que te pone caliente.

Deidara se echó para atrás mientas él doblaba un brazo hacia atrás para sacarse ambas camisetas. Su amigo sonreía.

—Hacía mucho que no te veía así, hm —estiró la mano y acarició sus pectorales y su clavícula—. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que te hice en mi cabeza —Obito miraba en silencio como los dedos recorrían su piel, encendiéndola a su paso—... Mierda. Quise tanto tenerte para mí... No sabes lo difícil que es para mí contenerme para no lamerte entero ahora mismo.

—¿De verdad te gustaba tanto? —la confesión lo hizo sonrojar.

—Andaba necesitado las veinticuatro horas del día por tu culpa.

A Obito le había dado una cálida y extraña sensación de orgullo que no había sentido nunca antes.

—Eh... ¿Lo siento? —respondió Obito—. Aunque todos andamos así a esas edades.

Tomó la muñeca de Deidara y la movió hasta que su mano quedó sobre su boxer a punto de reventar. Su verga se movía reaccionando a los movimientos y la presión de los dedos cerrándose alrededor del glande. Una mancha más oscura que crecía por momentos y que delataba lo mucho que le estaba gustando aquello. Otro hombre lo estaba masturbando. Deidara lo estaba masturbando. Y la forma en que lo hacía le empezaba a saber a poco.

—Pero esta noche eres mío, hm. Bájate ya esta cosa.

—Sí, amo —bromeó, aunque le gustó sentirse a su merced.

Levantándose un poco del asiento, Obito agarró el elástico de su ropa interior y lo bajó hasta que la prenda resbaló por sus piernas. No quiso mirar de inmediato, porque aún lo intimidaba un poco estar desnudo delante de alguien. Necesitaba un trago. Alcanzó una lata nueva, la abrió y se bebió la mitad. No se centró de nuevo en Deidara hasta que no la dejó sobre la mesa con fuerza mal calculada.

Los dedos de su mano se cerraron alrededor de su erección.

—Mmm...

Obito no pudo contener un gemido. Deidara lo acariciaba despacio, como disfrutándolo y torturándolo a él.

—¿Tienes algo de lubricante para este pedazo de aparato que tienes?

—Me parece que... Nhh, mierda —Obito movió su cadera, buscando fricción adicional—... Tengo media botella por ahí en algún cajón. Pero... Ah... No te vayas. No pares...

—Mmm, vale. Me pone verte tan dispuesto, hm. ¿Y cómo lo hacemos, te escupo en la verga o te escupes tú?

—No, no. Hazlo tú. Déjame mirar como lo haces.

Deidara se pasó la lengua por los labios, con vicio.

—Me alegra mucho que quieras probar esto conmigo, Tobi —un erótico susurro en su oído que hizo que una ola de lujuria lo recorriese—. No te voy a defraudar.

Sus mejillas se contrajeron y sus labios se movieron mientras acumulaba saliva en la boca. Luego se inclinó y la dejó caer de sus labios a su glande, que quedó recubierto del líquido espeso y burbujeante, algo frío en comparación con lo caliente que se le había puesto la verga.

Deidara siguió pajeándolo, esa vez su mano se deslizaba mejor arriba y abajo, de la punta a las pelotas con un ritmo rápido, el ruido húmedo y rítmico de la fricción acompañando a los sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

—Si quieres hacer algo más sólo tienes que decirlo, hmm.

—Eres increíble. Ah... Dios... Dei...

La muñeca de Deidara se seguía agitando a gran velocidad. Obito sólo podía ver un borrón. Cerró los ojos, antes de que esa visión lo hiciera correrse en los siguientes cinco segundos. Mejor disfrutar de algo que no sabía si volvería a repetirse tanto como pudiera.

—Mierda... Ya no aguanto más, hm.

—S-soy yo... Nnngh... Quien debería decir eso...

—Necesito chupártela —el susurro cubrió su oído de vaho caliente, antes de que el aire lo enfriase.

Obito abrió los ojos. Un placentero escalofrío erizó el vello de su nuca y fue bajando hasta llevar más al límite la tensión que hervía en su bajo vientre. Vio a Deidara inclinarse sobre su regazo, la gravedad haciendo caer su cabello hacia los lados.

—Deid —Obito perdió el habla cuando cuando sintió aquella cavidad húmeda y suave se tragaba la punta de su verga —¡Ahh...! ¡Deidara! —una fluída sensación de succión lo envolvía más y más. Su lengua escurridiza y ligeramente fría en contraste, lamía su glande en círculos. La mano no dejaba de agitarse. El ardor se intensificó en su cuerpo. Estaba por correrse y no le iba a dar tiempo de avisarlo. Mierda—. ¡Deidara, escucha...! ¡Nnnngghh...!

Mortificado, Obito cerró los ojos de nuevo y estrujó su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, como si quisiera fundirse en él. Sentía como su miembro expulsaba un chorro de semen tras otro y no estaba listo para saber cuál iba a ser la reacción de Deidara a que se corriese en su boca sin avisarlo.

Su cuello se dobló hacia atrás, siguiendo la curva del sofá. Obito jadeaba, relajado de más por el accidentado orgasmo.

—No me gusta que me avisen. Me gusta que sea sorpresa, hm.

Obito casi se corrió por segunda vez cuando abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Deidara salpicada de semen. Espeso, resbalando frente abajo, gotas en sus mejillas. Labios y barbilla cubiertos. Dejó escapar una carcajada nerviosa.

—Mira cómo te has puesto —Obito tomó un mechón de cabello rubio que no había logrado escapar al desastre—. Incluso en el pelo...

Deidara se pasó la lengua por la boca, intentando llegar al mentón.

—Eso tiene arreglo.

—Vas a hacer que me de algo.

De todas las veces que había llegado a ese nivel de intimidad con alguien jamás se había sentido deseado hasta ese extremo. Deidara de verdad parecía dispuesto a hacer de todo con él. Una acogedora felicidad se asentó en su pecho y lo hizo sonreír más aún.

—Entonces —Deidara recogió con el dedo la gota que poco a poco bajaba por entre sus ojos y se lo llevó a la boca—. ¿Has sido capaz de comparar? ¿Te ha gustado más conmigo o con chicas?

—Me ha gustado incluso más que cuando me lo hago yo. Y la mamada también.

Deidara negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no fue mamada ni fue nada. Te corriste nada más te puse la lengua encima.

—Y como pudiste ver, me gustó.

—Si alguna otra vez necesitas una ayudita, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Obito aún no era capaz de moverse, pero asintió.

—Cuando mañana me oigas llamar a tu puerta ya sabes a lo que fui —tomó el mechón untado de semen—. Mejor limpiarlo ahora antes de que se seque. Voy a por pañuelos.

En cuanto se impulsó para incorporarse, Deidara lo empujó de nuevo al asiento.

—Ya voy yo —dijo y le guiñó un ojo—. Disfruta de tu primer post orgasmo gay como se debe.

Recordó que él aún estaba duro cuando lo vio levantarse. Deidara sólo tuvo tiempo a dar dos pasos cuando Obito se subió el boxer y el pantalón, se levantó y lo atrapó rodeándolo con ambos brazos.

—He cambiado de opinión.

Deidara plegó el cuello hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hay cosas más importantes ahora.

Obito lo levantó estilo nupcial y lo echó de nuevo al sofá, con menos delicadeza de la que le hubiera gustado. Cosas de ir bebido.

—Adivínalo —le dijo mientras se lanzaba a desabrochar el botón sin conseguirlo—. ¿Es esto un pantalón o un cinturón de castidad?

—Déjame que te ayude —Deidara fue a hacerlo él mismo pero Obito le apartó las manos.

—Ni hablar. Es mi lucha y debo ganarla por mi cuenta.

A Obito le costaba enfocarse en hacerlo. Estaba demasiado apretado y la gruesa tela era difícil de doblar. Maldijo entre dientes, mientras Deidara se burlaba de él.

—Te dejo arrancarlo, hmm. Sólo por ser tú.

Obito lo logró. Su siguiente plan era bajarle sólo el pantalón, pero con las prisas y la pequeña victoria no debió calcular bien y se llevó por delante también la ropa interior.

Suspiró con pesadez, mientras pensaba en algo que decir para ralentizar un poco el ritmo de la acción.

—Para la próxima ponte algo fácil de quitar.

Obito se quedó petrificado, consciente de las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca.

—¿He oído bien? —exclamó Deidara con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Acabas de decir lo que creo que acabas de decir?

A Obito se le acababa de sonrojar el cuerpo entero, pero no iba a desdecirse. No era mentira que aquella experiencia lo estaba dejando con ganas de más.

—Mejor ven sin pantalones —bromeó.

Se lamió la palma de la mano derecha, mientras miraba como Deidara se sujetaba la verga de la base para dejarla erguida.

—No esperaba eso —susurró Deidara impresionado.

Obito se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. Estaban brillantes, encendidos por el deseo. No podía decepcionarlo, Deidara probablemente tenía las expectativas bien altas con aquel momento. La presión de esa gran responsabilidad lo estaba haciendo sudar de más, pero no era momento de ponerse inseguro.

—Yo tampoco —respondió él.

Y miró hacia abajo otra vez, dispuesto a examinar al detalle la erección ajena. El glande hinchado y húmedo, las venas marcadas, la mata de vello fino y rubio en la base y un escroto de aspecto rugoso bajo el cual asomaba la base de las nalgas. Lo tomó entre sus dedos con delicadeza, tanteando el terreno, una vez asimilada la idea de que estaba tocando el pene de otro hombre. Deidara gimió, exigiendo más.

—Me parece que no eres hetero, amigo.

Obito no se resistió a dicha afirmación. Sonrió, comenzando a masturbarlo despacio, sintiendo la verga dura deslizarse en el hueco de su mano cerrada.

—¿Cómo prefieres que lo haga? —preguntó.

No quería hacerlo mal.

—Sólo... Ah... Hazlo como tú te pajearías.

—¿Estás seguro? Suelo ser bastante rudo conmigo mismo —contestó.

—Mmmm, rudo... Exijo que lo hagas como tú te lo haces.

Obito mantuvo el ritmo por unos segundos más, tomando nota de todas las reacciones de Deidara, sus gemiditos de placer y la forma en que se estremecía su cuerpo. Lo soltó para volver a escupir varias veces en su mano antes de ponerse serio.

Con un gemido agudo, la espalda de Deidara se arqueó. Obito apretó mucho la mano, agitando la muñeca a gran velocidad a ritmo irregular. La respiración de Deidara se volvió más rápida, sus gemidos más agudos. A penas llevaba un minuto escaso masturbándolo cuando frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, sus caderas agitándose a la desesperada contra su mano.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Hnnn...! ¡Mierda...!

Obito se detuvo al sentir los potentes espasmos de su erección. El semen salpicó en su vientre al descubierto, en su camiseta, cubrió la mano de Obito y resbaló por sus dedos, rumbo a su muñeca.

Al ser consciente del nuevo estropicio, rompió a reír. Deidara lo observó mientras su respiración se calmaba otra vez. La risa se le acabó contagiando no mucho después.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—No lo sé. Que ahora sí que hemos puesto todo perdido —dijo Obito.

—Eso ha sido algo vergonzoso, hm. Y eso que traté de durar más.

—Si te ha gustado, entonces todo está bien.

Deidara respiró hondo.

—Nunca esperé esto. Verte otra vez, hacer esto —agitó la cabeza hacia los lados—... Es una locura.

—Ha estado bien —fue el único comentario al respecto que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

—Y has descubierto una faceta de tu pene que no conocías, hm. Gracias a mí.

Obito se miró la entrepierna.

—El y yo debemos hablar seriamente —la gota de semen, deslizándose despacio, ya casi llegaba al codo. Obito se puso de pie—. Ya vuelto y te ayudo a limpiarte.

Una vez en el baño, Obito comenzó a darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Abrió el grifo y puso la mano debajo del chorro de agua. No se arrepentía y no quería hacer pensar a Deidara que ese era el caso, pero había cosas que lo preocupaban. En especial no saber lo que iría a pasar a continuación con ellos dos. Cuando todo el semen se hubo ido por el desagüe, se echó jabón en las manos, las lavó y las secó. Dio un suspiro. Tendría que hablarlo con Deidara no importaba lo difícil que fuera hablar del tema. Ya había aprendido que la falta de comunicación sólo lo iba a llevar a malentendidos y a complicar las cosas más.

No queriendo dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, Obito tomó el papel higiénico y volvió al salón.

—Bien, vamos a limpiarte.

Obito cortó una tira de papel y le pasó el resto. Mientras él intentaba limpiarle el pelo, Deidara se ocupaba de su ropa, del sofá y de sus muslos.

—Siento como si lo estuviera extendiendo más —dijo Obito, después de ver como el mechón en su mano pasó de tener unas gotas a lucir mojado y apelmazado.

—Ya me lo lavaré mañana, no es fácil de quitar cuando cae en el pelo, hm —Deidara hizo una bola con todo el papel usado mientras bostezaba—. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es?

Obito fue hasta la mesa y revisó su teléfono.

—Las tres menos veinticinco —dijo Obito.

—Mmh... Hora de irse entonces —se subió el pantalón y lo volvió a abrochar—. Pediré un taxi. ¿Tienes alguna app de taxi?

—Quédate un poco más —se apresuró a decir. Deidara lo miró arqueando las cejas—. No tengo sueño aún. ¿Tú tienes sueño?

—Sí, un poco —dijo, jugando con el mechón de pelo mojado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres probar más cosas?

Obito puso su teléfono de vuelta en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá junto a Deidara.

—No quiero que todo se vuelva raro entre nosotros.

La mano de Deidara se detuvo, aún sosteniendo el mechón.

—No tiene por qué volverse raro.

—Pero a veces se vuelve —insistió Obito—. No quiero que llegue el lunes y nos veamos y no sepamos qué decirnos. No quiero silencios incómodos ni que nos lleguemos a evitar.

—¿Crees que eso es lo que va a pasar, hm?

—No. Eso es lo que no quiero que pase, por eso te pedí que te quedaras un poco más.

—A mí me parecía más una orden que una petición —Deidara sonrió.

—Más como una súplica. Escucha... No quiero sonar gay —la risa ahogada de Deidara se superpuso a sus palabras—, pero no tenía ni idea de cuanto te necesitaba en mi vida hasta que empecé a pensar justo ahora que todo iba a irse tan rápido como llegó.

Conforme hablaba, Obito notaba su cara ardiendo, pero no podía preocuparse por eso en ese momento. Deidara fue a decir algo, pero él levantó la mano para pedirle que lo dejase terminar.

—Me llevo bien con todos los profesores, bueno... Con casi todos, nunca tragué a Kabuto. Pero tampoco era tan cercano con ninguno de ellos. Simplemente no surgió. Sin embargo llegas tú y se me empezaron a ocurrir planes para hacer contigo y me siento muy cómodo a tu lado. Como si te conociera de toda la vida. Llegaste y de repente todo hizo click. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero no quiero perder eso.

Deidara lo observó unos segundos más sin decir nada, con la misma sonrisa de antes.

—Wow, sí que sonó gay, hm —bromeó, si hubiera podido sonrojarse más Obito lo habría hecho—. Antes cuando dijiste eso de "la próxima vez"... ¿Lo decías en serio o sólo por decir?

—Al principio lo decía por decir. Pero en cuanto lo dije pensé que podría ser si ambos queremos.

—Yo quiero —dijo Deidara.

—Yo también quiero —Obito lo miró a los ojos.

—Entonces piensa que todo ha cambiado a mejor, no a peor.

Él asintió.

—Sí, me gusta esa forma de verlo. Entonces, quédate un poco más antes de llamar al taxi. Podemos ver el tercer episodio de esto.

Deidara se sentó junto a él y tomó su teléfono.

—Mucho mejor. Te voy a enseñar el mejor vídeo de internet, hm. Edificios dinamitados.

Y mientras miraba una sucesión de edificios, fábricas, casas y puentes cayendo, Obito sonreía por una razón muy distinta.

* * *

Obito apoyó la tiza en la recta e hizo un punto.

—En este punto de la función de demanda —dijo mientras trazaba una línea discontínua hasta el eje x— el precio está alto, por lo que el consumidor está dispuesto a comprar una cantidad baja de producto. Pero si nos movemos hacia la derecha —marcó la recta con otro punto—... Conforme baja el precio la demanda sube.

Miró su reloj. Quedaba menos de un minuto para el fin de la clase. En la penúltima fila, Shikamaru miraba por la ventana, en la segunda Sai hacía garabatos alrededor de la gráfica copiada y en la primera Neji terminaba de copiar todo lo que él decía, con bolígrafos de diferentes colores cuya función Obito nunca logró descifrar.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —la campana se activó, el silencio previo dio paso a un rumor de libretas cerrándose y voces—. Mañana veremos la función de oferta y —Obito revisó sus apuntes—... La elasticidad.

—¡Mañana no tenemos economía! —exclamó Naruto.

—Y —metió todo en el maletín y lo cerró—... Cuando digo mañana me refiero al próximo día. Hasta mañana.

Obito siempre estaba más impaciente que sus alumnos por terminar la clase cuando tenía una hora libre. Pero estaba esperando el momento con el doble de impaciencia ese miércoles, ya que significaba que podría pasar una hora con Deidara. La sala de profesores siempre se llenaba durante un cambio de hora, pero a los cinco minutos volvía a vaciarse. Obito dejó el maletín en la franja de la mesa que le correspondía y fue a la máquina de café a por una dósis de espresso que se bebió de un trago, sin a penas saborear.

Deidara llegó un poco después que él, cuando ya el ajetro del cambio se había calmado.

—¿Todo bien?

—Por fin acabamos con las construcciones megalíticas, hm —Deidara se sentó y apoyó la parte superior de su cuerpo en la mesa—. ¿No puedo enseñarles lo que a mí me de la gana a esos críos?

—¿No te gusta esto?

—Es aburrido seguir algo tan a rajatabla —dijo, irguiéndose de nuevo—. No es que no me guste, pero no me motiva tanto.

—Puedes usar unos minutos para hablarles de otra cosa y luego condensar el resto de lo planificado.

—Tal vez deba acostumbrarme, hm. Oye, me han contado el chisme del otro profesor. ¿Es verdad que está en busca y captura por homicidio?

Obito rompió a reír.

—Es un rumor. Es cierto que nadie ha conseguido localizarlo desde que se fue, pero este tipo de noticias suelen propagarse pronto y yo aún no he oído nada... Aunque nunca se sabe.

—Si eso es lo que piensa todo el mundo, por algo será. ¿Cómo era el tipo?

Para tener más privacidad, Obito caminó rumbo a la puerta e hizo una seña para que Deidara lo siguiera.

—Bastante estricto. Solía echar a la calle a la mínima, y no dejaba pasar a nadie que entrase en clase detrás de él sin importar el motivo. Le gustaba escribir exámenes llenos de preguntas trampa...

—Oh, entonces los chicos no estaban exagerando. La primera vez que entré con los de tercero y me vieron se pusieron a aplaudir. Después de casi diez minutos escuchando quejas tuve que decirles que no estaba ahí para eso. Ayer firmé el contrato como interino, por cierto.

Como la semana anterior, Obito y Deidara subieron las escaleras hasta el primer piso y luego siguieron camino del segundo.

—¿No te ha ofrecido Tsunade-sama el puesto indefinido?

—Dice que quiere ver si la convenzo, después ya se verá. Y como aún no he estado aquí lo suficiente como para saber si esto me va o no, voy a intentar convencerla, hm.

—Bien, bien.

Mientras caminaban, volvieron a subir al último piso. Parecía como si ninguno de los dos tuviera en mente un rumbo fijo y sólo se hubieran limitado a seguir adelante sin pensarlo.

—Por aquí había un cuadro enorme. Aquel que de cerca parecían rectángulos de colores pero si te alejabas se veía gente bailando. ¿Sigue estando?

—Sí. La otra vez no llegamos tan lejos, pero sigue estando.

Pasaron una vez más por la zona de las fotos de las diferentes promociones de estudiantes y siguieron recto más allá de las ventanas que daban a las pistas. Un poco más adelante, Obito señaló el cuadro.

—Y aquí a la izquierda tenemos este magnífico conjunto de coloridos paralelogramos que algún ex alumno hizo. Tal vez —Deidara negó con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Nunca vi a la gente bailando que todo el mundo decía ver.

—Tienes que alejarte más, hm —Deidara lo tomó del brazo y ambos caminaron de espaldas hasta dar con la pared opuesta—. ¿Ves? Eso de arriba son las cabezas, y los rectángulos de abajo los cuerpos.

Deidara aún lo tenía sujeto del brazo, Obito era feliz así.

—Ese del centro parece que está tocando la batería —señaló.

—Está bailando con los brazos en alto. ¿Dónde ves tú la batería?

Riendo, Obito señaló el romboide del centro.

—Eso.

—Eso es una mesa.

—Una mesa de mezclas. Es un DJ. Y el de al lado está tocando el violín.

—Un DJ y un violinista... ¿Y ese otro? ¿Está tocando el triángulo? —dijo Deidara señalando a otro personaje.

—Claro.

El ruido de la puerta de una de las aulas abriéndose los hizo callar y Deidara le soltó el brazo. Un alumno salió al pasillo y pasó por delante de ellos. Ambos lo miraron, sintiéndose como si los acabasen de pillar haciendo alguna trastada.

—Buenos días Uchiha-sensei. Buenos días Deidara-sensei —dijo el chico muy educadamente.

—Buenos días, Aburame —dijo Obito.

—Hola, Shino —dijo Deidara.

El chico desapareció tras la puerta de los baños. Ambos se relajaron de nuevo.

—¿Llamas a los chicos por los apellidos?

Deidara le dio un pequeño empujón.

—Sí. ¿Tú no?

—No. Es raro —Deidara se apartó de la pared—. Mejor nos vamos antes de que vuelva. Ven, me acabo de acordar de un sitio, si es que no está cerrado con llave.

Intrigado, Obito lo siguió hasta una pequeña puerta diferente a las de las aulas. Tomó el picaporte y lo giró, abriéndola.

—Oh, ya recuerdo —dijo Obito. Pasaron a un lugar menos iluminado y lleno de asientos—. El gallinero.

Desde la barandilla se podía ver el salón de actos un nivel por debajo de ellos. El escenario estaba vacío en esos momentos y el telón bajado.

—Aquí solía venir la gente a besuquearse. Yo vine un par de veces, hm. Qué recuerdos.

Deidara se sentó en una butaca en primera fila y Obito se sentó a su lado.

—Sí. Yo también vine aquí alguna de otra vez —contestó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

—¿No me dijiste que no diste tu primer beso hasta los diecinueve?

—Eh... No vine con nadie. Vine solo.

El comentario hizo que a Deidara le diera la risa.

—¿Y qué venías a hacer aquí solo? ¿Matarte a pajas?

—Básicamente —murmuró con un suspiro.

—¡Estaba bromeando! —Deidara volvió a reír—. ¿Por qué no ibas al baño?

—Me cortaba escuchar como meaba todo el mundo mientras yo estaba ahí dándole a la mano.

—Pero a veces estaban ahí los del club de teatro. ¿También te la meneabas con ellos ahí?

—¡No! Si los del club de teatro estaban ahí me iba —respondió Obito avergonzado sólo de imaginarlo.

—Hm... ¿No habrá por aquí algún resto? —Deidara se agachó y buscó por la alfombra y por el muro sobre el cual estaba la barandilla.

—Por supuesto que no, siempre limpiaba todo bien con pañuelos —Obito se empezaba a arrepentir de haberle contado.

—Una vez vine con una de las chicas con las que salí y estaban y nos quedamos. Casi nos pillan. Estábamos escondidos por entre los asientos riéndonos. Y a veces los de abajo decían que se oían ruidos. Éramos nosotros haciéndonos cosquillas e intentando mantenernos callados.

—Sí. Siempre se escuchaban rumores. Alguien pillando a alguien haciendo esto o eso otro —hubo un silencio—. Siempre quise haber venido con alguien y tener una anécdota menos patética que contar. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en venir aquí conmigo?

—Cientos —Deidara volvió al asiento. Obito sintió el aumento de temperatura en su cuerpo—. Y hacíamos de todo.

Con rapidez, Obito pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Deidara y con el otro sujetó su espalda. Lo levantó en peso y lo sentó en su regazo.

—Y siempre pensé que había perdido esa posibilidad para siempre.

—Mmmh —Deidara se agarró a su cuello, con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Crees que habrán venido aquí profesores?

—Seguro. Y sino, somos los primeros, hm —la mano de Deidara se adentró por su chaqueta abierta y acarició su costado, la de Obito subió por su espalda—. Pero lo dudo. El mundo está lleno de pervertidos.

Deidara se humedeció los labios, invitándolo a besarlo. Atraído por el gesto, Obito se inclinó algo dudoso y se detuvo a medio camino.

—Siento que besarte va a marcar un antes y un después.

—¿Y hacernos pajas no?

Su cara estaba ya a pocos centímetros de la suya. Obito pensó en la envidia que le habían dado sus amigos con novia, en Deidara imaginándose ahí con él y en lo mucho que quería besarlo, desnudarlo y comérselo entero.

Empezando por los pies.

Pero no tenían mucho tiempo y empezar por los labios le parecía válido también. Y demasiado apetecible. Obito tomó su mejilla, suave como el terciopelo, lo estrechó más entre sus brazos y colocó sus labios sobre los de Deidara. Le dio un escalofrío de puro placer cuando los sintió moverse contra los suyos. Deidara gimió justo antes de morderlo con suavidad y de que su mano se colase por su camisa. Sus lenguas se encontraron, enredándose la una en la otra y el culo de Deidara se restregó en su entrepierna.

Pronto tenían clase otra vez. Pero Obito iba a hacer que contase para ambos. Es lo que se propuso mientras le hacía saltar el botón del pantalón.

* * *

**¿Y cómo les dicen en sus países a masturbarse? En España, sacudírsela. Entre otras. :3**

**El cuadro existe y es de Varvara Stepanova. **

**Guest, me pasa igual aww, también me sentí como si estuviera recordando. Es un lindo AU **

**¡En el último capi darán un pasito más! ¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sí. Lo he partido en dos. Sí. Habrá otro capítulo. T_T Perdón por tardar tanto y volver con esto pero necesitaba sentir que estaba progresando.**

* * *

—Acabo de recordar... No va a poder ser lo del viernes de pollo frito esta semana, Dei.

Obito lo besó. No había podido dejar de hacerlo desde que la semana anterior en ese mismo lugar juntaron sus labios por primera vez.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante para que me dejes tirado así, hm? —Deidara hizo un puchero.

—Lo siento... Lo que más me gustaría es estar contigo este viernes. Verás, una vez Kakashi me hizo un favor y justo ese día me pidió que se lo devolviera. Voy a tener que ir en su lugar a una excursión al zoo de Ciudad Tanzaku.

Deidara le dio un lametón en la boca, lo que desencadenó otro largo beso, lento pero intenso.

—Pero al menos verás el zoo —susurró Deidara contra sus labios.

—No sé si me lo pasaré bien. Te extrañaré... Y ya será tarde cuando vuelva.

—Pásate por mi casa igual, hm. De todos modos, ¿por qué Kakashi no puede ir él mismo?

Obito acarició el pantalón abultado de Deidara arrancándole un sensual gemido.

—Nadie quiere ir a las excursiones porque no son remuneradas, pero alguien tiene que vigilar a los chicos. Por eso nos vamos turnando. Mmmh —Deidara comenzó a mover el culo contra su verga-... Al menos... Ah... La entrada y la comida la paga la asociación de madres y padres.

—¿Te parece poco? A mí me vale.

Deidara se apartó de sus labios y bajó a devorar su cuello, dejando húmedos besos y mordidas. Por mucho que a Obito le estuviera gustando, había algo que debía advertirle.

—Recuerda que no puedo presentarme delante de los chicos con un chupetón en el cuello.

—Mmm... ¿Uno? ¿Crees que te dejaría sólo uno? —Deidara le quitó unos cuantos botones y siguió lamiendo su pecho—. Aquí no lo verá nadie.

Deberían dejar de hacer esas cosas en el instituto, pero Obito nunca era capaz de ponerse freno.

—Dei... —Su mano cobró velocidad masturbándolo por encima de la ropa al ver la forma en que Deidara iba mordiendo su pecho. Como si le estuviera rindiendo culto con total adoración. Casi se le cae la baba—. Ven conmigo a la excursión.

Deidara movía la pelvis de modo que se le restregaba en la verga y contra su mano a la misma vez.

—¿De verdad puedo?

—Claro. Se requieren mínimo dos —Obito evantó la barbilla de Deidara con la mano libre y estrelló sus labios contra los de él—. Pero... Mmmh... Pueden ir más. Los padres suelen quedarse más tranquilos así.

—Cambiando de tema... ¿Te gusta lo que te está haciendo mi culo?

—Tanto que me está empezando a saber a poco —Obito daba las gracias cada mañana por haber conocido ese mullido y perfecto culo—. Me gustaría correrme así. ¿Crees que podrías lograrlo?

Deidara lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Me estás desafiando, hm?

—¿Cuánto queda para el cambio de hora? —tomó su teléfono del asiento de al lado y lo encendió—. Tienes diecisiete minutos.

Le dio una suave palmada en las caderas que pareció volverlo loco. Obito encontró tremendamente erótico como Deidara soltó un ardiente gruñido mientras se levantaba, le abría el pantalón y se lo bajaba a tirones antes de bajarse su pantalón también.

Obito lo rodeó con sus brazos, sentándolo de espaldas a él para sentir la desnudez de sus cuerpos. Metió la mano en su camisa y le acarició la espalda en dirección ascendente. Qué piel tan suave y apetitosa, una pena que la situación no le permitiera mimarla tranquilamente.

—Sabes que si alguien entra y nos ve así van a echarnos —dijo.

Y aún así no se veía capaz de ponerle freno. Ni Deidara tampoco, viendo como había separado sus nalgas para volverlas a cerrar con su verga, empapada por todo el precum que había soltado, entre ellas.

—Será rápido, hmm —movió la cadera y su erección se deslizó por el estrecho canal. Obito casi puso los ojos en blanco cuando su glande se restregó contra su ano y siguió adelante hasta toparse con su escroto. Deidara dio marcha atrás, y luego hacía adelante otra vez.

—Ahh... Deidara —susurró en su oído y le dio una mordida para recordarse que debería moderar su volumen—. Los de tercero están dando clase en aulas cercanas.

—M-mierda... Esto no es bueno —dijo Deidara.

—Oh, sí que lo es —Obito sincronizó sus embestidas con los movimientos de Deidara.

—Pero ahora se me antojó tu verga en mi culo... Ah... Y no... frotándose contra él... mmm...

Obito tomó aire. La camisa se le estaba pegando al cuerpo, y el cosquilleo de placer que fluía por su cuerpo y le tensaba los músculos estaba también colapsándole el cerebro. En lugar de contestar, agarró la cadera de Deidara con una mano y su erección con la otra, marcando el ritmo. Más rápido aún haciéndolo agarrarse a los asientos de delante.

—¿Alguna vez has... Mmmh... Practicado sexo anal?

Obito sólo lo imaginó. Si aquello le sabía tan bien, estar clavado en aquel agujerito apretado sería el paraíso. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentró en su entrepierna, y sólo alcanzó a gruñir en respuesta.

—Si quieres... Sólo tienes que decirlo.

—Quiero destrozarte a vergazos —confesó antes de correrse pegado a su agujero trasero.

Obito jadeó con fuerza, conteniéndose mientras el orgasmo hacía vibrar de placer todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Detuvo su mano un momento, incapaz de procesar la orden. Siguió en cuanto recuperó algo de lucidez y sentó a Deidara en el, la pegajosa corrida entre sus cuerpos. Lo oyó gemir, alto y obsceno.

—Me la pones tan dura, Dei... Más dura que nunca...

—¡Mmmh...!

—No sé cómo lo las hecho. Podría partir una nuez con la verga de lo dura que me la pones cada vez que pienso en ti.

Obito le tapó la boca con la mano libre para ahogar algunos de esos sonidos.

—Y sí quiero... Por supuesto que quiero. Por supuesto que...

Y en ese momento, Deidara quedó rígido en sus brazos. Tuvo el tiempo justo para apuntar a la fila de asientos frente a ellos y no acabar más pringados de lo que estaban. Se sentó de nuevo en él, respirando con fuerza.

—¿Cuánto queda? —murmuró con voz cansada.

—No lo sé. Podrían ser diez minutos, podría ser uno. En ese caso, estamos jodidos.

Deidara rió por la nariz sin dar muestras de tener prisa por volver a vestirse.

—Y yo espero que tengas pañuelos y no tengamos que meternos en el baño a robar papel.

Obito dobló el brazo para buscar en su bolsillo trasero, se inclinó un poco hacía adelante y tiró del paquete de pañuelos de papel.

—¿Crees que medio paquete sea suficiente?

—Espero que sí, hm —Deidara giró el cuerpo para darle un breve beso en los labios, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al retirarse Obito lo empujó hacia sí otra vez para prolongarlo un poco más. A veces le parecía que estaban demasiado acaramelados para ser sólo amigos. Tal vez deberían hablar al respecto en otro momento, ahora debía ponerse a limpiar.

Empezó por el culo y la baja espalda de Deidara.

—Por el lado bueno, esta vez no te has ensuciado el pelo —Obito reparó en la mancha—. Pero mierda... Tu ropa...

—¿Se nota mucho?

—El pantalón lo tapará —Obito miró una última vez la mancha de corrida restante sobre la nalga izquierda de Deidara antes de suspirar y pasarle el pañuelo—. ¿Cómo puedes volverme tan loco?

—Mmm —Deidara se subió el calzoncillo, dio marcha atrás y lo pasó por la cara de Obito—. No sé cómo lo hago. Yo sólo soy yo mismo, hm.

Obito le agarró el culo para dejarlo pegado a su cara unos segundos más. Sintió nostalgia cuando aquel culo desapareció tras el pantalón. Ojalá tuvieran más tiempo. Pensando en cuando vendría la siguiente ocasión, comenzó a limpiarse la zona de la ingle mientras Deidara sacaba más pañuelos para ocuparse de las manchas del asiento.

—Antes me dijiste buenas cerdadas. No lo vi venir.

—O-oh —Obito sintió como se sonrojaba—. Sí... Cuando me pongo muy caliente a veces...

—Te sale la bestia que llevas dentro, hm.

—Se podría decir que sí —cuando acabó de limpiarse, dejó la bola de papel a un lado y se arregló la ropa—. Trataré de controlarme en el futuro.

Deidara no tardó ni un segundo en sentársele de nuevo encima y abrazarse a su cuello.

—No, no, no no. Quiero que dejes salir a esa bestia —dijo a la vez que trazaba una línea descendiente en su pecho.

Una pena que estuvieran ahí, a pocos minutos de empezar las clases y no en su casa. De lo contrario la bestia habría salido en ese momento.

—Vas a hacer que me ponga duro otra vez —Obito consultó su teléfono—. Quedan seis minutos.

Deidara no lo dejó levantarse hasta que no le robó un par de besos más.

—Oye. ¿Y de verdad quieres destrozarme a vergazos o el calentón te hizo decirlo?

Intentando no pensar en eso, Obito respiró hondo.

—Voy a pasar por un depravado si seguimos con el tema.

Salieron del gallinero hacia la sala de profesores, a paso rápido.

—¿Es eso un sí? ¿O un eso ya se pasa de gay?

—Deidara —el calor volvía a su bajo vientre—... Basta.

—Te recuerdo que te estoy dejando a ti marcar el ritmo, porque si fuera por mí... —Deidara resopló—. Ah... Lo que no te habría hecho ya.

—Sí que me agrada la idea de... —Obito bajó la voz hasta casi susurrar— destrozarte a vergazos. Pero mejor lo hablamos en otro momento.

La campana sonó. Deidara sonreía y Obito miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie oía su conversación.

—Espero ese momento, hm.

* * *

Obito pasó el brazo por los hombros de Deidara y pegó su cara a la de él mientras un turista les sacaba una foto con varios tucanes de fondo.

—Ya está —dijo después de varios segundos en los que tuvo que mantener la sonrisa.

El chico le devolvió el teléfono.

—Gracias —dijo Obito, antes de que ambos siguieran su camino.

Un segundo después, Deidara le estaba arrebatando el teléfono de las manos.

—¡Veamos, hm!

Obito ni siquiera se quejó, tan sólo rió un poco ante su entusiasmo y se asomó a la pantalla. El chico les había sacado varias fotos. Todas eran casi idénticas.

—Hacía tanto que no te veía con esas gafas en lo alto de la cabeza, hm.

—No sé por qué se me antojó traerlas. Me hacen ver más joven. ¿No crees? Además, así ya no puedes imaginarme desnudo —dijo Obito.

—Demasiado tarde —Deidara le devolvió el teléfono—. Te he estado imaginando desnudo por años, con gafas o sin ellas.

Obito lo agarró de improviso y lo besó mientras sacaba un par de fotos. Deidara dejó escapar un murmullo de sorpresa.

—No vas a dejar nada para cuando pase de verdad —se quejó en cuanto se separó de él.

Las fotos no tenían buen ángulo y estaban algo movidas.

—No esperaba eso —dijo Deidara, frotándose el mentón—. ¿Qué te dio?

—Sólo estoy contento porque hayas venido hoy conmigo. Habría sido tan estresante pasar el día con Gai...

—Y ni la mitad de divertido, hm —observó a un pájaro con la cabeza negra y el cuerpo color cobre que se había posado en una rama cercana—. Ese no lo conozco.

Deidara prestaba atención a cada pequeño movimiento, sacando fotos a todo. Si no fuera por la enorme cúpula de hierro y alambre sobre ellos, Obito podría imaginar que estaban en un lugar natural.

—Hey, vamos a ver los flamencos, nunca he visto ninguno de verdad —Obito leyó un cartel y lo guió al lago donde estaban las aves acuáticas.

Ambos se habían escabullido para ver la pajarera mientras los chicos y Gai asistían a un espectáculo de delfines en la zona de los animales marinos. Deidara había estado insistiendo en ver esa otra área. Cuando nadie les prestaba atención, Obito lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del pequeño anfiteatro.

Dedicaron la media hora que duraba el espectáculo a explorar la pajarera y sacarse fotos con las aves.

—Van a dar las doce y media —dijo Obito a un Deidara que alimentaba a una cacatúa blanca en su mano. Al ver su gesto de hastío, Obito agregó—: Volveremos en un rato con los chicos.

De mala gana, dejó al ave de nuevo en el palo.

—¡Amigo! —chilló, aleteando.

—¿Ves? Soy su amigo y no quiere que me vaya, hm.

—Eso se lo dice a todo el mundo para que le den más comida. Te está manipulando —bromeó Obito.

Deidara acarició su cresta con un dedo.

—Por esta vez me dejo. Volveré, amigo.

—¡Amigo!

Miró una última vez hacia atrás al escuchar eso. Obito le pasó el brazo por los hombros otra vez.

—Hey, yo también soy tu amigo. Hazme caso a mí —lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo mientras caminaban. Deidara reía.

—¿Más aún del que ya te hago? Qué avaricioso —su nariz se topó con la de Deidara cuando este giró la cabeza. Obito aprovechó para darle un último beso antes de salir afuera—. Y que gay.

El radiante sol les dio de lleno cuando cruzaron la puerta de salida. No podía haberles hecho mejor tiempo para la ocasión. Estar con Deidara hacía que mereciera la pena haberle debido un favor a Kakashi.

Con un teatral puchero, Obito soltó a Deidara. Si esperaba más se arriesgaba a que algún alumno los viese.

—¿Dónde se supone que debemos ir después?

—Al área de la zona polar.

Corrieron al anfiteatro. Los primeros grupos de estudiantes ya empezaban a salir del mismo casi todos con la atención puesta en las pantallas de sus teléfonos.

—Lo bueno de eso es que casi nadie se va a fijar en nosotros, hm —dijo Deidara.

Ambos dieron un frenazo cuando Rock Lee se puso en su camino.

—¡Misión cumplida! ¡Los encontré!

Obito y Deidara se miraron confundidos.

—¿Nos estabas buscando? —preguntó.

—Gai-sensei me mandó a buscarlos cuando terminó el espectáculo y no estaban allí.

—Oh. Al profesor Obito le entró sed y fuimos a comprar agua, por eso salimos. Además no nos gustan tanto los delfines —dijo Deidara.

Obito se aguantó una carcajada.

—Ve a decirle a Gai-sensei que está todo bien.

—¡A sus órdenes, Uchiha-sensei!

Lee hizo una reverencia y se fue.

—Me cae bien ese crío —dijo Deidara, viendo como se alejaba corriendo.

—A todo el mundo le cae bien Lee. Es el favorito de Gai. A veces incluso hablan igual —Obito se desperezó—. Por tu culpa ahora me entró sed.

Deidara señaló a la cafetería afuera del delfinario.

—Entonces ve a comprar.

—Pero tú acabas de decir que hemos ido a por agua, se va a notar que mentimos. Eso es un mal ejemplo para los chicos.

—Yo sí voy a comprarme una botella. También se me antojó, hm. Ahora les alcanzo —dijo girándose.

—¡Que esté bien fría! —dijo Obito en voz alta.

* * *

Quince minutos después, mientras miraba un koala masticar con lentitud un puñado de hojas, Obito le seguía dando vueltas a lo mismo.

—Del uno al diez... ¿Cómo de gay es beber por el mismo sitio?

Deidara estiró el brazo y dejó la botella medio vacía a su alcance.

—Hmm... Como siete —respondió, y se rió de su propia ocurrencia.

Obito alzó una ceja.

—¿Siete? No sé, me parece mucho —dijo frotándose el mentón.

—¿Beberías por el mismo sitio que Gai o Kakashi?

—Definitivamente no —Obito examinó sus alrededores, nadie parecía estar prestándoles atención—. Mierda... Siete puede que sea mucho para estar rodeados de adolescentes. Yo digo que evitemos hacer todo lo que pase de cuatro de momento.

Deidara rió y Obito se llevó la botella a los labios. Su vista se detuvo en un cartel informativo.

_"¿Sabías que... El interior de la bolsa de un canguro es en realidad bastante apestoso?"_

Frunció los labios, obligándose a tragar el agua que ya no le parecía tan agradable.

—Acábatela tú -dijo Obito devolviéndole la botella a Deidara.

—A esa edad en lo que menos me fijaba yo era en lo que estaban haciendo los profesores, hm.

—Debería ser al revés. Le estamos dejando todo el trabajo a Gai. Suerte que los chicos se están portando bien —Obito se volteó a comprobarlo cuando vio a Naruto y Kiba golpeando con los nudillos el terrario de las serpientes—. ¡Uzumaki! ¡Inuzuka! ¿No han leído ese cartel de ahí?

—¡Ups...! ¡Lo sentimos, Obisensei!

Con una sonrisa avergonzada, ambos se fueron a otro lado. Obito se volvió de nuevo hacia Deidara, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Mejor nos lo tomamos más en serio.

—Al menos, ya no queda tanto. Pronto podremos ir a lo nuestro —Obito se preguntó cómo podía ser que Deidara fuera tan bello, lo siguió con la mirada mientras él iba a una papelera a deshacerse de la botella vacía. Luego se volteó e hicieron contactó visual por unos segundos—. Y por cierto, mirarme como si estuvieras deseando clavarme... El diente... Es un ocho de diez.

—Como digas, Dei-sensei —dijo Obito, sin dejar de mirarlo así por un rato más.

* * *

Gai, Obito y Deidara dejaron las cajas en el suelo.

—¡Llegó la hora de recuperar las energías! —exclamó Gai.

Los chicos dejaron las conversaciones y miraron las cajas con la comida. Deidara se había estado quejando más que ellos sobre la hora en la que pararían a descansar. Obito solía tener más aguante, pero también estaba empezando a salivar con solo pensar en el almuerzo.

—No se agolpen, hagan una fila —dijo cuando los vio a todos apiñados alrededor de las cajas.

—¡Sensei, Shikamaru se ha colado! —gritó Choji.

El aludido rodó los ojos.

—No me he colado. Y literalmente sólo vas a tener que esperar diez segundos más.

—¡Si tan poco importa entonces muévete!

Shikamaru no hizo caso. Obito estaba convencido de que se había colado. Sería propio de él.

—Nara, ponte detrás de Akimichi.

Arrastrando los pies, el chico obedeció y ellos pudieron por fin empezar a repartir las cajas de bento, los palillos y las servilletas.

Estaban en un jardín de plantas exóticas, colocado en el centro del zoológico para que la gente se pudiera dar un descanso. Ardillas, palomas y pájaros cantores acechaban a los visitantes en busca de migajas.

Después de repartir todo, Obito comenzó a buscar un lugar donde sentarse.

—Ven, he visto un banco vacío —dijo dando un suave tirón del brazo de Deidara—. Aunque está algo apartado, tal vez no deberíamos...

—Son adolescentes, preferirán tener espacio —dijo Deidara.

—Sin embargo él... —Obito miró hacia Gai, rodeado de sus alumnos favoritos, Lee, Tenten y Neji—. Me pregunto cómo lo hace.

Deidara murmuró con la boca llena.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre tomar cinco minutos en cada clase para hablarles de lo que yo quiera? —preguntó en cuanto pudo hablar—. Lo he estado haciendo hm.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Bueno... El primer día les hablé de mi visión del arte. Luego hicimos una lista para que todo el mundo tenga su turno para hablar de su visión del arte. Fue un buen consejo, gracias.

Obito separó los palillos. Sacudió la cabeza al ver que uno había quedado un poco más corto que el otro.

—Me alegra saber eso. Sabía que una vez te acostumbrases todo iría mejor.

No hablaron demasiado el resto del descanso. Deidara comía rápido y Obito decidió no interrumpirlo. Al menos hasta que un grupo de cuatro pavos reales empezó a moverse despacio cerca de ellos.

—Tírales algo —dijo Deidara.

Obito tomó un poco de arroz del onigiri y lo lanzó hacia ellos. Las aves se lanzaron a picotear el suelo.

—Ya no hay más —dijo al ver que lo miraban fijamente pidiendo más.

El macho avanzó unos pasos.

—Es bonito, hm.

Obito lo tenía tan cerca que podría haberlo tocado. Observó el plumaje azul de su cuello, más verdoso ahí donde reflejaba el sol y las alas llenas de intrincados detalles. Sonrió y giró la cabeza hacia Deidara.

—¿Qué cosa?

Deidara señaló al pavo real.

—Ahí, delante de ti —respondió.

—Yo sólo veo una cosa bonita aquí.

Deidara rodó los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

—Eres un cursi. ¿Lo sabías? —dijo y estiró el brazo—. Chico lindo, ven aquí.

El pavo real se volvió hacia él. Deidara le ofreció un tomate cherry que no tardó en tomar con el pico y engullir. Entonces se irguió, sacando pecho y extendió las plumas de la cola.

—¿¡Qué rayos...!? —exclamó Obito.

Deidara sacó su teléfono y empezó a echarle fotos.

—Ja. No puedo creerlo.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Obito—. ¿Sabes que eso es un ritual de cortejo? ¡Está tratando de ligar contigo!

—Pues yo creo que sólo trata de presumir —contestó Deidara.

—Amigo —le dijo Obito al pavo real—. Me temo que este está tomado.

—Oh... ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo? —Deidara rió.

Cuando Deidara reía, Obito no podía dejar de hacer el payaso. Se sentó más cerca de él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Mira detrás de ti, ahí tienes tres chicas de tu especie. Vete con ellas.

—Eh. Tobi...

La risa se cortó de golpe. Deidara le dio un suave codazo en las costillas.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo.

No necesitó que le contestara, porque en ese momento se dio cuenta que una alumna que posiblemente se había acercado a ver los pavos reales los estaba mirando con la cara completamente roja.

Obito se aclaró la garganta, separándose de Deidara.

—Oh, Hyuuga. ¿Querías algo?

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Ves? Por hacer el tonto ahora ella se va a pensar cosas raras —lo regañó Deidara, pero su tono se mantuvo jocoso.

—Bueno, entonces será mejor que le expliquemos —Obito miró hacia Hinata que seguía roja. No estaba seguro si sentir más pena por ella o por sí mismo—. ¿Sabías que Deidara-sensei y yo éramos amigos en el instituto?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Pues lo fuimos —intervino Deidara—. Y el profesor Uchiha no paraba de gastarme bromas gays todo el rato.

Obito se frotó la nuca.

—Y diez años después nada ha cambiado —agregó.

—A veces se pone demasiado pesado con el tema pero así es él, hm.

Frunciendo el ceño, Obito se giró hacia Deidara.

—¿Cómo que demasiado pesado? Tú siempre ríes con mis bromas gays, no mientas —Deidara sólo le sacó la lengua y Obito miró otra vez hacia la chica—. Como ves, sólo es una broma entre amigos. Nada más. ¿Querías algo, Hyuuga?

Hinata tragó saliva.

—Yo sólo vi —dijo señalando al pavo real—... Que había abierto la cola y quería... ¡Siento haber interrumpido!

Deidara agitó la mano.

—Tonterías. Tómale las fotos que quieras.

—También te los puedes llevar. Ya nos molestaron mucho —agregó Obito.

Ambos se miraron mientras la chica trataba de espantar a los pavos reales. No más tonterías. Al menos hasta que estuvieran libres.

* * *

—No más tonterías —murmuró Obito viendo como el autobús se iba sin ellos.

Desde la ventana, Gai les dedicaba un efusivo saludo.

—Bueno, él se ofreció. Además el viaje ya termina, lo único que queda por hacer es la llegada. Gai estará bien.

Deidara había hablado por los dos cuando Gai los escuchó sobre volver a Tanzaku Town los dos solos y les dijo que podían quedarse si querían. Que él se encargaría del resto. Vivir la vida con juventud a tope y todo eso.

Obito negó con la cabeza, no del todo convencido. Ver la sonrisa ilusionada de Deidara hizo que decidiera no pronunciarse en contra. Ya que se habían quedado, lo mejor era aprovechar para hacer algo interesante.

—Sólo me pregunto cuanta gente ahí en ese bus se está imaginando cosas sobre nosotros —dijo Obito, agarrando a Deidara del hombro en cuanto el vehículo salió del aparcamiento—. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

—Galería de arte, ir a tomar algo a algún sitio pintoresco, volvernos en el último autobús hacia Konoha.

Obito consultó la hora en su teléfono.

—¿A qué hora es el último autobús?

—No lo sé, déjeme ver —Deidara tocó el icono del navegador y comenzó a escribir en el motor de búsqueda. Cuando leyó el resultado, chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Cómo que a las ocho? ¿Un viernes? ¿¡Pero qué mierda es esta!?

—No nos va a dar tiempo a hacer mucho... Tendremos que ir directos al museo y verlo rápido —Obito observó a Deidara soltar una grosería bajo su aliento—. Quedémonos aquí. Así no tendremos que darnos prisa y podremos hacer más cosas.

El rostro de Deidara se relajó de nuevo. Obito le sonrió.

—Mmm, bien pensado. Veamos donde estaba ese lugar —Deidara tocó el icono de la aplicación de mapas.

Obito se apoyó en su hombro para poder mirar lo que pasaba. Ya que la gente iba a hablar de todos modos, mejor vivir la juventud a tope. O algo así.

* * *

Deidara tomó dos gorras de la tienda de recuerdos y le pasó una a Obito. Le había llamado la atención el diseño desde que entró por la puerta, el cual reconoció de la exposición de esculturas de cristal por la que habían pasado antes. Obito la tomó y la examinó.

—En realidad nunca uso gorra. Me deja el pelo aplastado.

—Se la puedes llevar a tus alumnos como regalo. La puedes sortear —dijo Deidara leyendo la etiqueta—. Además aquí dice que todo el beneficio va a la asociación de jóvenes artistas del museo, hm.

Obito se puso la gorra y fue a mirarse a un pequeño espejo cercano.

—Pensaba comprarme un imán para la nevera. Los colecciono.

Deidara se colocó junto a él y lo miró a través del espejo.

—Pues te queda bien —dijo y luego resopló—. Pero imanes para la nevera... Venga ya.

No. Deidara no podía permitir aquel atentado a la estética. Obito caminó hasta la vitrina giratoria de imanes y llaveros y Deidara lo siguió, dispuesto a hacerse escuchar.

—Mi madre también los colecciona y los padres de Kurotsuchi. No se dan cuenta de lo cutre que es. Si quieres decorar la nevera deja que te pinte algo.

—Oh. Me encantaría que me pintaras algo —respondió Obito, dando vueltas a la vitrina. Los llaveros tintineaban al chocar los unos contra los otros—. Nunca he oído hablar de una nevera pintada, pero un Deidara auténtico es un Deidara auténtico.

—Je —Deidara se irguió, sintiéndose importante—. Al menos sabes reconocer lo bueno. Ya no necesitas ese imán.

Obito lo miró con una media sonrisa. Y recordó lo mucho que le gustaba cuando hacía eso. Ninguno de los dos había cambiado tanto.

—Me lo voy a comprar, pero gracias por el consejo —respondió Obito.

—Tch —Deidara agarró la parte superior de la vitrina para detenerla—. Al menos déjame elegirlo a mí.

Deidara empezó a examinar todos los imanes. Obito rió, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y apoyó la barbilla en el derecho. Deidara sintió un revoloteo en su abdomen, seguro alguno de los turistas que pasaban de largo pensaba que eran pareja. Pero decidió no hacer comentarios.

No ahora que tenía justo donde siempre había querido al chico de sus sueños.

* * *

**Arekusa, noooo xD mi Obito y mi Dei nunca podrán ser solo amigos. Y si lo son, será solo el preludio de algo más. Creo que congenian demasiado bien. Digamos que Obito fue el primer amor de Deidara, y tenía un recuerdo tan querido de esa época que no quería arruinarlo con una posible reacción negativa de Obito. Bueno, al final se lanzó y valió la pena :D Así es, el fic no tendrá mucha trama. Sólo dos amigos del instituto que se reencuentran de adultos y surge algo entre ellos. Pero es bonito ver a donde me van llevando ellos jajaja. Gracias por comentar.**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente, donde Obito y Deidara seguirán conociéndose a fondo! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pues... Yo debí haber escrito otra cosa hoy. Pero en dicha cosa no había porno. Y yo quería escribirle a Lybra un buen porno por su cumpleaños ya que ella ha bendecido el fandom con tres maravillosos lemon nuevos que les pido vayan a leer si no lo han hecho ya. Entonces vi que tenía este empezado, aunque solo tenía un par de escenas, pero no sé por qué este fic me costaba. No estaba inspirada para él. Y con lo que llevaba escrito no estaba nada satisfecha. Entonces abrí el documento, abrí la carpeta con fotos de telos argentinos y japoneses y esta vez todo fluyó mejor. Una de esas dos escenas la borré completamente y escribí otra cosa. Y me alegra haberlo hecho porque me gusta más como queda ahora. Sí seguiré con "Apartamento para uno" de hecho lo tengo empezado *_* pero tenía que ser porno esta vez y bueno. ¡Feliz cumple Lybra! Después de la week, fue un desafío, pero esto tenía que ser. Mereces cien limones obidei bien suculentos. **

* * *

El chasquido que hizo con la lengua le contó a Obito que ese hotel estaba lleno también. Deidara colgó y dejó su teléfono junto al plato con las sobras de su cena.

—Al parecer —dijo Deidara— hay un campeonato de pádel mañana y eso ha acabado con la disponibilidad de todos los hoteles de Tanzaku.

Obito ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Pádel? ¿Qué rayos es eso?

—No lo sé —Deidara miraba la pantalla de su teléfono mientras desplazaba los resultados del buscador con el pulgar—. Alguna cosa que se ha puesto de moda entre gente rica.

—Vamos a tener que dormir en la calle, Dei —bromeó Obito—. Como último recurso siempre podemos volver en taxi. Nos va a salir más caro que quedarnos en alguna parte pero no sé qué otra cosa podemos hacer.

Deidara tardó unos segundos en contestar.

—Algo tiene que haber —dijo Deidara y algo que vio en el teléfono lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Obito—. ¿Qué has visto?

—Hmm, aquí en este seguro que tienen sitio. Tenemos la mejor suerte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —En lugar de responder, Deidara rió. Obito quedó ahí un rato esperando a que se le pasara—. Dei, no seas así.

—Tienes que decir que sí a esto —dijo Deidara—. ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos toda la noche en un telo?

A Obito se le aflojó la mandíbula. La temperatura en su cuerpo aumentó.

—Un...

Obito recordó la propuesta de Deidara. No había ido ahí pensando en eso, ni siquiera lo habían hablado con más detenimiento pero aquella parecía la oportunidad perfecta.

—Puedo llamar para reservar una habitación, hm.

Obito jamás se habría imaginado que el tema y la oportunidad irían a aparecer tan de repente. Una vez la idea se implantó en su cabeza, se sentía a la vez como si no estuviera listo y como si no fuera capaz de aguantar hasta llegar a la habitación para lanzarse hacia Deidara.

—Vale, vamos ahí —dijo—. Un momento... ¿Llevas lubricante?

— No llevo nada, hm. ¿Por qué iba a traerlo a una excursión escolar?

— Por supuesto, por si nos apetecía irnos por ahí, y se nos escapaba el último autobús, y todos los hoteles de Tanzaku estaban completos porque hay un torneo de pádel al día siguiente y resultaba que el único lugar libre para pasar la noche es un telo.

—No suelo tener cosas tan específicas en la cabeza cuando salgo de mi casa por las mañanas. ¿A que a ti tampoco se te ocurrió?

—Buen punto —Obito se frotó la barbilla.

—Además, iba a acabar pasando muy pronto.

—Hubiera estado preparado de haber tenido más tiempo para planear esto mejor.

—¿Mmh? ¿Lo estabas planeando sin decirme nada?

—Sólo quería encontrar el momento idoneo para decírtelo. Imagínate si alguno de los chicos oye algo. Imagina que llega a oídos de la directora.

Deidara mira a su teléfono otra vez.

—Así de improviso también está bien. Seguro que tienen una máquina expendedora con condones y vibradores. Pillamos el lubricante ahí —Deidara revisó su cartera y abrió el compartimento de las monedas. Tras mirar dentro agitándolo un poco, se lo volvió a guardar y volvió al teléfono—. ¿Qué tipo de habitación quieres?

Obito movió su silla junto a la de Deidara y vio diferentes habitaciones, todas decoradas diferente pero con elementos parecidos. Cama, un sofá de masaje, una mesa pequeña, un televisor y un sofá. El baño no se distinguía nada del de un hotel normal.

—Hmm esa, la de la cama extra grande —Obito comenzó a hacerse a la idea que en un rato estaría cogiéndose a Deidara en ese mismo sitio. Le hubiera gustado informarse mejor al respecto, pero que la experiencia conservase algo de misterio sólo hacía que le entrasen más ganas—. Me gusta tener todo el espacio que pueda para estar cómodos.

Deidara lo miró de reojo, sonriendo. Obito no se pudo contener cuando lo tomó del mentón y plantó un breve beso en sus labios. Quedaron mirándose muy cerca el uno del otro.

—Me voy a tirar a Uchiha Obito en un telo.

Al parecer, Deidara también tenía cosas que asimilar. Obito se puso rojo cuando se dio cuenta que Deidara lo estaba.

—Sólo espero estar a la altura de tus fantasías.

Deidara puso una mano en su muslo.

—Cualquier cosa que pase de verdad ya supera cualquier fantasía, bobo—. Nos quedamos toda la noche.

No era una pregunta.

—Dudo que nos de tiempo a mucho en unas cuantas horas.

—¿Desayuno? ¿Algún paquete de recibimiento? ¿Champán? ¿Pétalos? ¿Golosinas?

—Desayuno y golosinas —Obito ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

Deidara rió.

—Sabía que ibas a elegir eso, hm.

Obito apoyó la mano en el respaldo de la silla de Deidara y le acarició el hombro con el pulgar.

—Son las mejores opciones, no digas que no. Coger, reponer fuerzas, coger más...

Deidara frotó la pierna contra la suya y Obito juró que si pudiera, se lo llevaría al cubículo del baño de aquella cafetería.

—Bueno, ya está reservado, tenemos que esperar una hora para que nos preparen la habitación. ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras?

—¿Una hora? —Obito ya estaba semi-duro, sólo de pensar en lo que venía—. Voy a necesitar un chapuzón en el río para aguantar.

—Si vamos caminando, tardaremos unos veinte minutos.

Los dedos de Deidara se movían sobre su muslo mientras su erección se erguía más, respondiendo a su toque.

—¿Es esa tu estrategia? —Obito miró por encima de su hombro y se aseguró que nadie les estaba viendo. Tener las sillas así de juntas era en sí mismo bastante sospechoso—. ¿Ponerme duro para tener que quedarnos aquí un rato más a que se me pase?

—No vamos a volver más por aquí, hm —el dedo índice de Deidara se estiró, rozando el bulto. Obito tomó aire con fuerza mientras Deidara trazaba movimientos circulares—. Dudo que nadie nos esté prestando atención.

Obito miró hacia ambos lados. Sentir los movimientos del dedo de Deidara en su verga lo hicieron ponerse duro como una roca.

—Dei... —Quería objetar, pero no le salían las palabras—. No sabía que te iba esto de montar espectáculo.

—Imagina que alguien nos pilla, hm —susurró Deidara.

—Hablas como si quisieras que eso pasase —la presión era demasiado poca como para hacerlo sentir saciado, pero la insatisfacción sólo lo ponía más caliente.

—Nah... Pero pensar que podría pasar... Además, no creo que nos digan nada —Deidara, se mordió el labio estirando también el pulgar—. Tanzaku está llena de pervertidos. Seguro nos ignorarían.

—Tal vez hasta les guste —respondió y Deidara siguió aumentando la velocidad. Obito se mordió los labios, su entrepierna echando fuego—. Dei, se me está notando en la cara. Vamos a buscar otro lugar.

Deidara retiró la mano. La verga de Obito palpitó en protesta, lubricando un poco.

—Entonces vamos al telo ya por un camino más largo —dijo metiendo su teléfono en la bolsa—. Seguro hay algún árbol centenario que nos cobije por ahí en algún parque.

—¿Y qué hacemos con esta? —Obito señaló a su pantalón—. Sigue más tiesa que uno de esos árboles centenarios.

Deidara le sacó la camisa por fuera e hizo lo mismo con la suya.

—Ya está. Vamos.

* * *

Ninguno de los rincones del parque parecían ser lo suficientemente privados para ellos. Obito estaba frustrado por quedarse sin probar algo que nunca había considerado pero cuya idea pronto se había hecho un hueco en la lista de cosas que le gustaría probar. En cuanto la mano tras la ventanilla oscura le devolvió la tarjeta de crédito y la llave de la habitación, Obito se fue a buscar a Deidara.

Abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Bajo la misma estaban las máquinas expendedoras y Deidara tecleando un código en una de ellas.

—Ya lo tengo —dijo y una botella de lubricante cayó al compartimento, con un ruido sordo.

Deidara se agachó a abrir la compuerta. Obito miró ese culo redondo en el aire y no supo qué lo poseyó para caminar hacia él, tomar a Deidara de las caderas y restregar su entrepierna contra su trasero.

—Mmmm... —Deidara no le pidió explicaciones, sólo se irguió, se agarró a los costados de la máquina y empujó hacia atrás—. Así que a ti también te va esto.

La zona estaba vacía, pero el hueco de las escaleras magnificaba cualquier pequeño sonido. Tragó saliva, su ingle ardía, suplicando contacto con Deidara. En el espejo de la pared cruzó miradas con Deidara y notó en ella el deseo con el que lo miró aquella noche en su casa. Ni siquiera Obito se esperaba cuando lo empujó más contra su culo y apoyó ambas manos con fuerza a ambos lados del cuerpo de Deidara. Jadeó pegado a su oreja y Deidara se giró para besarlo.

—Si empiezas a provocarme ya, no prometo que pueda esperar a llegar arriba.

Deidara separó las piernas y alzó el culo. Sin separar sus lenguas entrelazadas, Obito lo aplastó más contra la máquina expendedora. Una luz azul neón bañaba la parte anterior del cuerpo de Deidara.

—Tal vez no tenga prisa por llegar arriba.

—Hmm, no tengo ningún problema al respecto, pero seguro has visto la cámara que hay en el techo, hm.

Obito se abrió la bragueta. Duro, caliente, desesperado por más contacto.

—Deben estar aburridos de escenas así —dijo, refregando su verga en el pantalón de Deidara.

Una puerta en algún lugar se abrió y se cerró y desde lejos le llegaron un par de voces.

Deidara gimió, lento y sensual. Una expresión traviesa apareció en su cara mientras se bajaba su propio pantalón. La verga de Obito desapareció entre sus muslos cerrados, resbalosos por el sudor.

—¡Tobi...!

Obito agarró la erección de Deidara y lo masturbó mientras bombeaba con sus caderas. Se escuchaban ruidos de pisadas bajando los escalones. El calor subió en su cuerpo y Obito pensó qué pasaría si en ese momento los pillaban.

—Voy a hacerte acabar antes de que bajen —susurró, mordiendo dentrás de su nuca—. Nadie se va a dar cuenta de nada.

—Mhhh, fóllame, hm.

—Ah... En un ratito te haré todo lo que me pidas por esa boca —dijo y tuvo que morder su cuello para no gemir.

Deidara fue a quien se le escapó un gruñido, nada más sus dientes se clavaron en su piel. Obito le tapó la boca y lo masturbó hasta que lo hizo correrse. Aprisionado en sus brazos, el cuerpo de Deidara se convulsionó contra el suyo. Las pisadas cada vez se escuchaban más cerca. Obito sacó su erección de entre los muslos de Deidara y se masturbó pegado a su trasero. Jadeó, su mentón apoyado en el hombro de Deidara, volviéndolo a morder a la vez que el primer disparo de leche caía sobre su precioso culo. Deidara se volvió a darle un último beso y ambos se subieron los pantalones a la vez.

Obito se colocó de manera que los extraños no pudieran ver los chorros de semen pegados al cristal de la máquina expendedora. La pareja pasó de largo frente a ellos, dedicándoles una mirada sospechosa. Deidara se agachó y tomó la botella de lubricante mientras Obito buscaba su paquete de pañuelos de papel. En cuanto estuvieron solos otra vez, ambos se echaron a reír.

—Se ha notado mucho lo que hemos hecho —dijo Deidara.

—Ups. No pueden probarlo —Obito gastó casi todos los pañuelos en limpiar el semen del cristal—. Ya no. Siento habértelo echado todo en el pantalón.

—Mmm, luego me lo limpias.

Tras darle una lamida en los labios, ambos subieron las escaleras hasta el primer piso y buscaron la puerta que coincidía con la letra del llavero. Deidara pasó a la habitación seguido de Obito, se descalzó deprisa y se fue directo al sillón de masaje. Obito se cambió al par de zapatillas blancas que le habían dejado preparado y se tiró a la cama. Luego extendió los brazos y las piernas ocupando todo el colchón.

—Ah... Hacía mucho que no caminaba tanto. Desde la última excursión con los críos —dijo Obito y se volvió hacia Deidara—. ¿Qué tal el sillón?

Deidara lo puso en marcha y comenzó a toquetear botones al azar. El sofá se reclinó un poco y empezó a temblar.

—Hmm, no sé, creo que lo puse al máximo sin querer. Pero no está tan mal —dijo, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo lo que fuera que hubiera dentro del cuero amasar sus cervicales.

Hubo un rato de silencio hasta que Obito habló.

—Creo que correrme me sacó todo el cansancio que llevaba encima.

—No se te ocurra dormirte —gruñó Deidara y se quedó un rato más en el sofá antes de apagarlo e ir a inspeccionar la habitación. Detrás de la pesada cortina completamente opaca había una ventana con un magnífico anochecer en marcha.

—Hey.

—¿Mh? —Obito se giró hacia él, un ojo cerrado y el otro semi abierto.

Deidara debía hacer algo para evitar que se durmiera.

— El cielo. Está rosa y naranja. Ven a verlo, hm.

Obito apoyó los codos en el colchón para propulsarse, pero en seguida se dejó caer otra vez.

— Se está muy cómodo aquí. ¿No le puedes sacar una foto y me la enseñas?

Deidara se volteó, labios fruncidos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Te parezco uno de esos que sacan fotos de anocheceres?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Obito.

—Yo los disfruto en el momento, hm —respondió Deidara—. Si no te levantas no puedes tener tantas ganas de verlo.

—Entonces, descríbemelo. Tengo que recuperar fuerzas si quieres que te destroce a vergazos.

Deidara miró hacia atrás.

—No pongas eso de excusa, vago —dijo, apartándose de la ventana y arreglándose el pelo en el espejo que ocupaba toda la pared de enfrente—. Vamos a tener las mejores vistas.

Obito señaló al techo.

—Y no te olvides de ese —Deidara sonreía mirando hacia arriba y luego a él—. Vas a estrenarte en el sexo gay a lo grande, hm.

—Si es contigo, entonces es a lo grande. El resto no importa —dijo Obito—. ¿Y qué hay de lo de la bienvenida dulce o como se llame? Un aperitivo antes de coger no suena mal.

—¡Oh! Los dulces —Deidara fue a la mesita frente al sofá. Había una pequeña selección de barritas de chocolate y bombones. Obito se apoyó en los codos para ver mejor—. Varias chocolatinas diferentes, bombones y mochi.

—¿Me traes una chocolatina? —preguntó Obito.

Deidara rió.

—¿Qué soy? ¿Tú sirviente, hm?

—Si quieres rolear que eres mi sirviente, no tengo nada que objetar —dijo Obito.

—Mejor tú eres mi sirviente —dijo Deidara—. Quítate toda la ropa excepto las gafas ahora mismo.

Obito hizo un puchero.

—De acuerdo, pero primero el chocolate. Se me acaba de antojar justo cuando lo mencionaste. Responsabilízate.

Deidara tomó una chocolatina y la agitó en el aire. Luego la abrió y se comió la mitad de un bocado.

—Mmmm...

—Deiii...

—Tiene galleta por dentro —dijo Deidara, mientras masticaba.

—Déjame probarla —suplicó ocurrió con las manos juntas.

Deidara caminó hasta la cama y en cuanto Obito lo tuvo a su alcance, lo agarró de la cintura y lo derribó sobre él. Deidara dio un gritito de sorpresa y fue a decir algo cuando Obito lo besó y se le olvidó.

—Chocolate —susurró Obito, tomando una pausa antes de continuar devorando aquella boca.

Deidara colocó los antebrazos sobre el colchón para sostenerse mientras se dejó caer sobre él. Obito recorrió su espalda con ambas manos poco a poco, hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Deidara se restregó contra él y ambos gruñeron a la vez. Obito le aplastó el culo a la vez que embestía hacia arriba, con Deidara frotándose sin parar.

Entonces Deidara se incorporó y se sentó sobre la erección mientras se sacaba la camiseta y la tiraba al suelo. Obito se irguió, incapaz de quedarse quieto después de haber visto el torso desnudo de Deidara. Mientras este desabrochaba su camisa, Obito le dejaba un reguero de chupetones que fue del cuello al pecho. Succionaba la piel entre sus labios hasta que un pequeño pinchazo lo hacía gemir, señal que tomaba Obito para soltarlo y dejar un beso en el círculo rojizo.

El cuerpo de Deidara se arqueaba y sus uñas arañaban la espalda de Obito. Cada vez que se clavaban más, Obito no podía evitar morder más fuerte.

—Mmm... Tobi —Obito contempló su obra. El pecho y cuello de Deidara estaba cubierto de manchas rojizas y moradas. Al mirarlo a los ojos y encontrarlos brillando por el deseo, Obito se dio cuenta que Deidara siempre podría hechizarlo un nivel más allá—... Quise tanto esto...

Esa vez, Deidara fue el que se lanzó a besarlo. La lengua de Obito de enredó con la suya mientras lo empujaba para recostarlo en la cama. Abrazado a su cuello, Deidara lo entorpecía en su intento por quitarle el pantalón. Obito retrocedió tirando de la prenda y tuvo que bajarse de la cama para conseguir sacarla. Entonces lo miró. Sus ojos brillantes y su cara enrojecida. Las marcas en su cuello y la silueta de su erección que se delineaba en la tela mojada de su propio semen. Obito apoyó la rodilla en el colchón, tomó la pierna izquierda de Deidara y la levantó, recorriendo con ambas manos de su muslo a su tobillo. Masajeó la planta de su pie con el pulgar, sin perderse detalle de las reacciones de Deidara. Sentía el pie moverse entre sus manos, al igual que su dueño, que soltó un hermoso gemido, arqueándose despacio.

—Sí que te gusta —susurró. Obito acarició sus dedos uno a uno y le quitó el calcetín. Al igual que sus manos, las uñas estaban también pintadas de negro—. Y eso que estoy improvisando.

—Sigue, hmm.

Obito se tomó su tiempo en explorar el pie con sus dedos. Estaba suave, como si se hubiera hecho una pedicura recientemente.

—No puedo creer que no tengas cosquillas —dijo Obito, pasando los dedos por la planta de su pie—. Yo ya estaría pidiendo piedad.

Deidara parecía estar en éxtasis. Obito no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras respondía a sus atenciones con pequeños gemidos. Parecía que lo estaba disfrutando mucho y Obito quería seguir haciéndolo gozar. Se encorvó y besó la parte inferior de su dedo gordo y después besó los demás. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero mientras a Deidara le gustase iba a seguir improvisando. Había mucho por experimentar y muchas reacciones por analizar.

Obito pasó la lengua por el arco de su pie y Deidara jadeó su nombre. Le dio un bocadito a su talón y Deidara gritó especialmente alto. Obito sonrió y su lengua se quedó ahí un rato antes de seguir al tobillo.

—Mi otro pie quiere atención también, Tobi —dijo Deidara.

—Entonces, mejor no lo pongo celoso.

Tras cambiarse de pierna, Obito se lanzó al ataque. Apoyó la lengua en el talón y lamió a través de la planta hasta llegar a sus dedos. Su lengua jugueteó con el dedo gordo mientras Deidara se retorcía, agarrando las sábanas. Luego Obito subió por su tobillo, dejando besos en la pantorrilla y luego alternando ente ambos muslos, suaves y rollizos, que lo invitaban a morder.

—Te quiero comer entero —dijo Obito antes de lanzarse a devorar su erección envuelta en tela.

Deidara alzó las caderas, restregándose en su cara. Obito lamía la punta de su verga, succionando el salado precum que se filtraba. Los jadeos de ambos se mezclaban con sonidos de succión. Obito le quitó el boxer cuando estaba ya tan empapado de saliva que se podía ver a través, lo tiró al suelo y contempló como Deidara sujetaba su verga de la base.

Obito resopló y aceptó la invitación que Deidara le ofrecía. Apoyó los labios en el glande y poco a poco lo fue dejando entrar en su boca.

—Mmhh...

Las caderas de Obito embistieron al aire cuando escuchó aquel erótico gruñido. Siguió tragándose el tronco, poco a poco. Sonrió con la boca llena al ver que Deidara estaba gozando tanto, agarrado a las sábanas. Antes de continuar, Obito respiró hondo. Se estaba arriesgando a tener arcadas pero quería tenerla entera en su boca. Necesitaba comprobar cuanto tiempo podía dejarle a Deidara esa expresión de puro éxtasis en la cara. Al llegar al tope, succionó, dando marcha atrás hasta sacarla de su boca con un sonoro 'pop'.

Obito miró a Deidara, que le devolvía la mirada con ojos bien abiertos y vidriosos. Sonrió y le dio un lametón a la punta.

—Te ves increíble —susurró Obito y se humedeció los dedos.

—Tú te ves sexy con mi verga en la boca —Deidara le guiñó un ojo.

—Aún no he acabado con ella —dijo, después escupió en su mano y presionó dos dedos contra su entrada trasera.

El cuerpo de Deidara reaccionó al contacto y Obito comenzó a meterle los dedos a la vez que la erección de Deidara desaparecía tras sus labios. Subía y bajaba, chupando el glande mientras sus dedos se perdían en el interior de su cuerpo y sentía en ellos como Deidara se contraía.

—¡Ahh...! ¡Tobi...!

Los gemidos de Deidara eran agudos, cargados de deseo. Hacían que Obito fuera más rápido en el vaivén de su boca y sus dedos, mientras disfrutaba del sabor salado que su lengua registraba de vez en cuando.

—Mmmh...

Los gemidos de Deidara, al son de su boca, eran cada vez más salvajes. Obito sintió un tirón en su cabello y clavó sus dedos más adentro, chupando con fuerza.

—Espera... ¡Ah...!

Obito se detuvo, sacó los dedos y se irguió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No quiero correrme aún —dijo entre jadeos.

Obito sonrió y comenzó a masturbarlo despacio, la verga de Deidara, brillante de saliva, deslizándose con facilidad en su mano cerrada.

—Quería hacerte acabar en mi boca y probarte —respondió Obito—. Pero también quiero seguir viendo esa cara un poco más.

—Mmh —la mirada hambrienta de Deidara provocó un espasmo en su erección—... Pero también quiero comerte yo a ti.

—Hagámoslo a la vez —respondió Obito y empujó con suavidad a Deidara—. Arriba.

Deidara se apartó y Obito se recostó boca arriba en el centro de la cama.

—Ahora, siéntate en mi cara.

Deidara rió y gateó hacia él.

—Estás pillándole el truco muy pronto a esto de lo gay, hm...

—Ya te lo dije. Me vuelves loco —respondió Obito, mientras Deidara se sentaba en su pecho.

Obito observó aquel redondeado y firme trasero. Tomó aire con fuerza y lo agarró, estrujándolo entre sus manos. Deidara miraba hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio y sin inclinarse sobre él aún. Obito le sostuvo la mirada y separó sus nalgas, exponiendo el apretado agujero en el que sus dedos estaban clavados hace escasos minutos.

No lo pensó demasiado cuando lo atrajo a él y le dio un lametón. Tampoco cuando, dejándose llevar por los saltitos que daba Deidara sobre su cara y sus cortos y desesperados gemidos, repasó el anillo de músculos con su lengua. Lamió su entrada trasera como un perro sediento bebiendo agua de un charco. Las caderas de Deidara temblaban, restregando las nalgas por su cara. Obito lo sujetó con firmeza y se hundió más en ellas. Metió la punta de su lengua en el agujero, sacudiendo la cabeza. Deidara dio un pequeño salto y Obito sintió como le empezaba a hacer una paja. Los ardientes jadeos de ambos se entremezclaban con los sonidos de fricción de piel viscosa de lubricante.

—¡Nnngh! —gruñó Obito, cuando su verga se vio envuelta en una deliciosa y cálida presión.

Deidara subía y bajaba las caderas mientras engullía su erección con chupadas cortas y rápidas, ayudándose de la mano para seguir dándole placer. Obito estaba en una posición difícil, pero su lengua subió a lamer el perineo de Deidara y la parte anterior de sus testículos mientras lo masturbaba.

A Obito a penas le daba tiempo a reponerse de cada chupada para seguir con su labor. Deidara había cambiado de táctica y se estaba tragando su verga entera. Obito la sentía metida bien adentro en su garganta. Un mordisco en la nalga izquierda hizo a Deidara soltar un gruñido estrangulado. Obito sonrió y siguió raspando con los dientes aquella piel apetitosa, dejando marcas rojas por donde su boca pasaba.

La felación se volvió un poco más torpe cuando Obito le metió dos dedos, sin querer salir del espacio entre los muslos de Deidara. Un goteo constante de precum caía de la verga de Deidara y se acumulaba en su pecho. Enloquecido por no poder saborearlo, Obito le clavó los dedos hasta el nudillo. Deidara aulló con la boca llena. La presión extra llevó a Obito a embestir hacia arriba.

Entonces Deidara empujó las caderas, empalándose por completo en sus dedos. Obito notó que se movía de una forma determinada, como queriendo llegar a algún punto en concreto. Recordó los consejos que había leído sobre masaje de próstata y curvó un poco sus dedos dentro de su culo. Deidara se estremeció, contrayéndose con fuerza. Obito siguió frotando aquel punto y un dolor punzante en los muslos le hizo saber que Deidara estaba estrujándolos.

El vaivén de ambos continuó hasta que Deidara se echó más hacia atrás. Sacando los dedos de su culo, Obito lo agarró de las nalgas, resbalosas de sudor y apoyó los pulgares en el nacimiento de sus muslos, levantándolo un poco. Deidara se movió sobre su cara. El glande, encendido y jugoso, quedó pegado a sus labios.

Obito se humedeció los labios y con hambre voraz, se metió la punta de la verga en su boca, saboreando el matiz salado, succionando hasta que los gemidos de Deidara se volvieron secos y roncos.

—T-tobi —jadeó Deidara y a Obito le sonó como un aviso. Relajó la garganta y apretó más fuerte sus nalgas, mientras Deidara subía y bajaba las caderas con ritmo errático y al borde del agotamiento—. ¡Ahh...! ¡Tobi!

La verga de Deidara, dura como la piedra, convulsionaba en su boca, disparando semen hacia su garganta. Obito tragó, feliz por haberlo logrado. Feliz por tener a Deidara sobre él, derritiéndose por el placer que él le daba.

Cuando la tensión en los músculos de Deidara se aflojó y lo escuchó jadear con pesadez, Obito sacó el tronco de su boca, dejando tan sólo la punta a la cual le dedicó unas cuantas chupadas más. Después la sacó entera y tomó con su lengua una última gota perlada que brotó de su glande.

Un beso en la nalga, un pequeño azote y Deidara giró sobre sí mismo, quedando boca arriba en la cama. Obito se incorporó y gateó sobre él. Su verga cabeceó, viéndolo sudado y con esa sonrisa tan grande y radiante en la cara. Se tomó la erección y la frotó en su entrada trasera, soltando un gruñido de ansia. El cuerpo sudoroso y brillante de Deidara le despertaba un apetito del que no era capaz de saciarse.

—Te comería entero —murmuró Obito, dejando húmedos besos en su ingle y su abdomen. Recorrió su suave piel con ambas manos, como queriendo grabarla en su memoria.

—Ya veo —Deidara rió un poco—. Me gusta... Mhh... Verte tan hambriento.

Obito llegó a su pecho y mordió uno de sus pezones, pellizcando el otro. Deidara gimió débilmente y el golpeteo de la verga de Deidara contra su entrada trasera se volvió más agresivo. Era increíble verlo gozar así, justo después de correrse. Obito subió más y Deidara estiró el cuello hacia arriba y se agarró a la almohada. Le pasó la lengua por la garganta y hasta el mentón.

—No puedo evitarlo —susurró Obito y le dio una serie de mordiscos y besos en el cuello que hicieron a Deidara arquearse contra él—... Estás... Mejor que cualquier postre.

Deidara sonó tan erótico cuando atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes, que Obito se lanzó a comerle la boca otra vez. Deidara respondió con la misma fiereza, agarrándose a su espalda. La urgencia lo estaba quemando por dentro y Obito apoyó su verga en su agujero y la punta en hundió en aquella cavidad abrasadora. Los gemidos tensos de Deidara y las uñas arañando su espalda lo hicieron darse cuenta de su descuido. Obito se acordó del lubricante, pero la febril ansia por estar un poco más dentro de ese horno lo llevó a seguir empujando con cuidado, metiendo nada más que la punta mientras se masturbaba. No podía ir más allá si no quería provocarle un desgarro.

Los gemidos de Deidara eran música para sus oídos. Sus lenguas invadiendo con torpeza la boca del otro, sus dientes chocando, sus alientos mezclándose, todo llevó a Obito al borde del orgasmo. Apretó el ritmo, jadeando de forma errática mientras la punta de su verga entraba y salía de Deidara. Se masturbó con furia conforme su cuerpo se tensaba y los dedos de sus pies se contraían.

Deidara gruñó una obscenidad pegado a su boca y Obito perdió la concentración, la avalancha de placer recorriendo su cuerpo desde su ingle a sus extremidades. Varios chorros de blanco perlado salieron de su verga uno tras otro y desbordaron el agujero, cubriendo sus muslos, nalgas, testículos y una incipiente erección.

—Dei —jadeó Obito, mirando hipnotizado las gotas de semen deslizarse despacio por la piel de Deidara.

—¿Hm?

Obito lo miró, sintiéndose como si estuviera flotando entre nubes. Entonces se recostó sobre su pecho y Deidara lo abrazó, una de sus manos acariciaba su pelo y la otra su espalda. Obito cerró los ojos con un último gemido.

—No quiero correrme sin ti nunca más —murmuró, relajado y feliz mientras recibía su masaje.

—Con mucho gusto, hm —las caderas de Deidara empujaron hacia arriba, recordándole que la erección seguía ahí, dura contra su ingle—. Pero yo la quiero entera.

A Obito se le calentó la cara. Apoyó los codos en el colchón y miró su sonrisa pícara.

—Toda para ti, Dei.

—¿Me vas a rellenar como a un bollo de crema? —Deidara se irguió un poco para darle un lametón en los labios.

Las palabras, el tono erótico de las mismas, fue lo único que necesitó la erección de Obito para volver a la vida.

—Hasta que no te quepa ni una gota —susurró Obito, después besó a Deidara mordiendo sus labios.

Refregó su verga por la piel manchada y gruñó desesperado por meterse del todo en ese agujero. Tuvo que obligarse a despegarse de él antes de que la calentura se lo impidiese, buscar el lubricante entre la ropa y gatear de vuelta hacia Deidara, que lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas y separándose las nalgas con las manos. El corazón de Obito se disparó al ver aquello.

—¿Te gusta, hm? —preguntó Deidara y sin esperar una respuesta, dobló las rodillas y subió las piernas.

—Ya ves la respuesta —dijo Obito, agarrándose la verga—. Nunca me había puesto duro tan rápido después de correrme.

Deidara le sonrió, sacándole la lengua. Obito le devolvió la sonrisa, suspirando sin poder evitarlo. Quitó el precinto a la botella y echó un buen chorro de lubricante frío sobre su erección. Se masturbó un poco para extenderlo y calentarlo, acercándose a Deidara para apoyarse en su agujero. Unos gritos femeninos acompañados del rítmico crujido de un colchón los distrajo. Obito río y miró a Deidara.

—Nos quieren hacer la competencia —dijo.

—Mmm —Deidara le apoyó las pantorrillas en los hombros—. Métemela ya, Tobi.

Obito empujó. Su verga se adentró sin esfuerzo hasta la mitad. Deidara se agarró a su espalda y ambos gruñeron al unísono. Entró y salió de él, llegando cada vez un poco más profundo. El esfínter de Deidara se cerraba alrededor de su verga. Por unos segundos le impedía maniobrar, como si quisiera que se quedase así dentro de él. Obito besó sus labios, besó su cuello, mordió su garganta mientras entraba y salía despacio. Los gritos de Deidara cada vez que le dejaba una nueva marca lo volvían loco. La verga de Obito se metió del todo en el agujero apretado y caliente como la caldera de un volcán.

Deidara gemía cada vez que la sacaba y la volvía a meter, gruñendo entre dientes.

Obito no podía creer lo bien que se veía su amigo con la boca abierta y los ojos fijos en el espejo del techo.

—¿Tienes buenas vistas? —preguntó Obito.

—¡Ah...! ¡Sí...! —jadeó Deidara y lo miró, señalando su frente—. Puedo verme en ellas.

Obito sonrió y se reajustó las gafas protectoras. Siguió con embestidas lentas, algunas hasta el fondo, otras más cortas. Tomó la pierna derecha de Deidara y se la echó al hombro, pasó los labios por su pantorrilla, echándole el aliento, mordiendo con suavidad camino del tobillo. Deidara se agitaba contra él y algo cálido se expandió dentro del pecho de Obito al sentirlo pedirle más de lo que le estaba dando.

—Cuando dije que te iba a comer entero... No estaba mintiendo... Mmm... Dei...

Obito cambió de posición la pierna y volvió a besar la cara interna del muslo de Deidara. Clavó sus dientes en la piel y después se retiró para admirar la marca. Luego volvió a la carga y succionó hasta dejar impreso un círculo rojizo.

—Me encantan esos gruñidos que das cuando te muerdo —sususrró contra su piel.

Después de dejar marcas en ambos muslos, se echó sobre Deidara y dejó que este se abrazase a su cuerpo. Obito apretó un poco más el ritmo de sus caderas cuando Deidara lo besó con fiereza, clavando sus dientes en el labio. El beso más bruto que Obito había tenido en su vida pero no podía detenerlo, ni siquiera al detectar el sabor de la sangre.

Fue Deidara quien se separó primero, se abrazó a sus hombros y tiró de él hasta que pudo morder su cuello. Obito siguió embistiendo aquella cavidad ardiente, empujándolo en el colchón nada más que con la fuerza de sus caderas. Las uñas le raspaban los omoplatos, los dientes hacían trizas su cuello. Obito acarició el vientre de Deidara, subiendo a pellizcarle el pezón tatuado. Deidara dejó de morderle y empezó a tragar aire al son de sus empujones. Su verga erecta se frotaba en su cuerpo. Obito la agarró y la masajeó con firmeza.

—Dei...

Deidara ya no podía hacer nada más que respirar. Y Obito sólo podía pensar en el vaivén de sus cuerpos y el sonido de esos gemidos entrecortados, sentía el orgasmo cerca pero se negaba a correrse aún. Entonces salió de él, rodó en la cama y lo arrastró hacia sí. Deidara gateó por el colchón y se le sentó encima. No perdió tiempo en agarrar su verga y sentarse en ella. Obito quería verlo cabalgar sobre él y cuando Deidara apoyó sus manos sobre su pecho y empezó a rebotar, clavó sus dedos en sus caderas viendo como su erección se agitaba con cada salto arriba y abajo.

Obito miró al espejo del techo, fijándose en el ritmo del culo de Deidara. El ángulo era perfecto para notar como sus cuerpos se sincronizaban a la perfección. Su verga parecía lista para descargar. Obito la agarró de nuevo mientras le taladraba el culo. Se esforzó por permanecer con los ojos abiertos, fijos en el espejo y en como Deidara se arqueaba hacia atrás.

—Ah... Dios... Tobi... Nghh... —El primer disparo cayó a través del pecho de Obito, el resto se concentraron en su abdomen. Deidara gritaba, gruñía, jadeaba como si sus pulmones quemasen—. Lléname... Lléname ya...

Obito se fijó en la imagen de arriba, golpeándolo con las caderas. Ver su pecho manchado de blanco hizo que su ingle se tensase de placer. Un cálido estremecimiento lo hizo temblar. Sus músculos se tensaron y se corrió sin remedio. Obito sintió como su verga palpitaba dentro de Deidara, descargando lo poco que debía quedarle dentro.

Los brazos de Obito cayeron a sus costados. Aún sentado en él, Dedara le sonreía, todo despeinado y lleno de marcas.

—Eres increíble —susurró, aún sin poder creerlo—. Eres...

Aún incapaz de respirar bien, Obito no pudo acabar la frase. Deidara lo tomó de las manos y las subió a sus caderas de nuevo donde las sostuvo sobre las suyas. Pasado un rato, se irguió despacio como queriendo retrasar el momento y la verga semi fláccida salió de él.

—Fuiste todo lo que siempre imaginé y más, hm —dijo, recostándose a su lado.

Obito le tomó el brazo y lo pasó por encima de su torso. Los dedos de Deidara se movían sobre su piel. El orgasmo lo había dejado en completa paz y no tenía ganas de moverse ni de decir nada.

—Dei... —murmuró al fin y agarrándolo, lo colocó encima de él—. Te tengo para mí hasta mañana. Déjame pensar qué cosas voy a hacerte.

—Me tienes para ti siempre que tú quieras, hm —respondió Deidara—. Los amigos estamos para eso.

—Nunca tuve un amigo tan bueno —dijo, com la certeza de que aquello no era ya sólo amistad, sino algo más—. Descansa porque en un rato iré a llenar la bañera y la fiesta sigue.

Deidara contestó con un murmullo de interés. Acurrucándolo en el hueco de su cuello, Obito cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, feliz con la maravillosa sorpresa que le había traído la vida.

* * *

**¿Da para un par de omakes contando su vida como profesores? Porque me puse a pensar, que no exploté del todo esa intriga de llevar una relación secreta, los alumnos sospechando, las posibilidades... xD Aunque yo creo que ya algunos sospechan. Hinata definitivamente lo sabe pero como no la veo chusma que se respeta no creo que lo vaya diciendo. Muchos los vieron quedándose en Tanzaku, quien sabe qué entiendan. xD**

**Y sí, los telos en japon tienen sillon de masaje para "relajarse antes de coger" jajaja no vi ninguno de los argentinos con sillón aunque las habitaciónes eran más grandes y la decoración no era obsoleta como muchos japoneses que parecen hoteles ochenteros.**

**La historia está concluida oficialmente, tengo más ideas y si vienen serán en forma de omake.**

**¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**


End file.
